Dragon ball Z X Naruto shippuden: Time patrol Series
by timepatrolgoku
Summary: Time is like a ripple in water, no matter how powerful it is, it will always return to a calm state, but when there is too much you change the tide, just like how the accidentally teleported goku will influence the naruto world, with the mutiverse on verge of a time war, all life may be in danger. based on a alternate universe goku. Rated teen for precaution
1. The accidental teleportation

Dragon ball z X Naruto: Time patrol series

I do not own dbz or naruto

This is my first fan fiction, so dont expect this story to be the best of the best. Edit: I've improved a lot on later chapters, so looks at those too!

**back story**

Soon after trunks established time patrol, it has grown to a full sized organisation. With goku finding a new transformation ( it will be reavealed later), he decides to join time patrol to protect the multiverse.

**bulma's house**

With the world finally at peace after so many times it has been threatened or destroyed Goku decides to accept the offer from TP trunks (time patrol). With him now being the protector of the multiverse (recently) we went to bulma's home hoping to find something that can travel dimensions.

"Okay it looks like my boy from the future gave you a job did'nt he!" said bulma, to her it was a surprise, goku finally has a job! Goku chuckled at the thought of trunks getting impatient.

"Yeah, it was some job" goku said, remembering how many rounds of explaining trunks had to go through just to be able to teach goku about dangers of dimension travel which, well left goku clueless as ever. bulma punched a few buttons when the machine started, with a portal on the ground.

"As long as you stay off this area you will be saf.. Goku?" To bulma's horror, she realised that goku was standing where the portal opened up (well he was standing there a second ago and now he disappeared, I wonder whe he went...)

**land of the waves**

Naruto, now enraged at sasuke's death charged at haku who failed to dodge the chakra clocked naruto. As his mask broke, naruto, who was about to punch him into oblivion, realised it was the person who he saw earlier. suprised, naruto went out of the chakra cloak, with his fist right in front of haku's face. "Why are you sparing me?" asked haku only just for naruto to reply with a punch to his face. "Now that I have failed I have no use for zabuza I deserve to die." he said. Naruto, using the opportunity to revenge/ avenge? sasuke's death, charged at haku. Just then a hole appeared out of the sky with goku falling through it... Right between the two. Naruto stopped attacking and haku just stared blankly at the strange event that just occured to him. "Sorry it's not my time to die yet" haku said as he sensed kakashi about to impale zabuza. Taking advantage of the mirrors speed, he rushed to zabuza, hoping to be able to save him from kakashi's lightenning cutter, leaving naruro wandering what happened and goku interested in the mirror technique.

**on the bridge**

With zabuza restrained by kakashi's summonings, Kakashi charged forward with a lightninng cutter. However Haku moved in front of zabuza as a human shield and instead of zabuza,he died instead.

"Looks like I've managed to live" said zabuza, taking the chance to swing the sword. Kakashi was about to dodge when a man went in front of zabuza, grabbing his sword to everyones surprise. Zabuza ,thinking it was some kind of genjutsu, looked at kakashi only to find that he was just as surprised as zabuza was.

"But... how?" zabuza said just to be kicked with massive force sending him to gato's men, creating a crater with all of the men there dead. ( im really sorry for the bad story, I really am! But thats what I believed would have actally happened.) everyone just stared at goku. No one was out of shock yet, they all stared at goku with their jaws hanging. Naruto however was first to move, running to find sasuke's body

"Heh heh... sorry" goku laughed nervously seeing that people here are surprised.

" Um lets just all go" stated kakashi still in shock. Everyone just nodded as they walked off.

"Hey dont you want something in return?" suggested tazuna. Everyone just shook their head and walked away.

"So whats your name" asked kakashi

"Goku" goku replied

"That was some power you have there... we should take you to the hokage" said kakashi

"Hogeki?"

"Hokage"

"Hekoga?"

"Hokage!"

"Ho what?"

Kakashi never replied seeing that goku would not understand anything he said

"Wow that was cool, please tell me how you got that strong?!" asked naruto curiously. Goku looked at naruto

"He reminds me of me" thought goku.

Sasuke however stayed silent, most likely jealous of goku's power.

"How well can you use chakra?" asked sasuke.

"Chakra? what is chakra"

"You got to be kidding me!" said all of them at once.

"How are you that strong and dont know what chakra is!?" asked naruto.

"Er... well"

"Tell us!" they all shouted.

"Whoa guys calm down...Im from a different dimension"replied goku. For a moment there was silence among the group. Then they burst out laughing.

"You think we will believe you?"asked kakashi.

"Well can I show you something"replied goku.

A second later goku started flying, startling everyone. Kakashi then opened his sharingan eye only to be startled even more.

"I-I cant even see his chakra... its like he was born without it"

Goku eventally came down to the group.

"Goku, how did you fly?" asked kakashi

"I just used my ki to lift me up" aswered goku.

"What is ki?" asked sasuke now thinking about using it to kill a certain someone.

"It's like your life force" answered goku.

"Would'nt you be dead?" said kakashi, sweat dropping.

"Co I've training for years so I" have a massive amount of ki"

"Can you teach us how to use it?" asked sasuke interested at his ability and also might help him kill someone. Goku realising what he was thinking replied: "No, took 50 years for my teacher to be able to use ki" Sasuke looked away, trying to hide his anger and disapointment.

**konoha**

After a while of walking the team finally reached konoha. Team seven immeadiately brought goku to the hokage's office.

"So this man has no chakra but uses this ki?" asked the third.

"Yes lord hokage, we found this man while we were fighting zabuza, he was able to take out the ninja in one... kick..."

"Impossible!" interupted the hokage, shocked at the strength that kakashi claims goku has.

"Even jounins cant take out someone like zabuza without a long battle" sated the third.

"Believe it or not lord, this man most likely can become jounin, no problem. " said kakashi.

"Speaking about jounin, the chunin exams are comming up soon, I will give special permission for goku to particapate, seeing how powerful this man is".

"Lord, I highly wont recommend seeing that he would destroy everyone there" said kakashi

"Dont worry, I dont kill unless the person is evil, well I would like to join" said goku. Kakashi, seeing that there is absoutely nothing he can do to stop this, just stepped aside and see how things will go.

**and.. timeskip!**

**chunin exams**

The first test was about to begin. Instructions were given out and soon the written exams began. everyone started to work. Goku, looked at the paper and all he though he saw was things in another language. In other words he had no I dea anything on the paper was, same with naruto... and most of the class. However though it was'nt long before everyone realised that these questions are impossible and started cheating. However though people like goku or naruto did not realise what they were ment to do and left their pages blank. Soon enough the final question came.

" Before I say the question I need to remind you that anyone that gets this wrong will fail the exam and never come back"

sound of people protesting were heard across the room, afterwards people started leaving the room,afraid that they would fail. After everyone left the ones who stayed passed for not giving up.

first chapter done!

Sorry for my grammer mistakes, im doing everything on my phone so lots of typos indeed. this is my first fanfic and am using my older sibling account (im only 10) edit: forget about that, eventually it would be me who is writing

thank you and review( I know its bad since this is my first real story I made)

Edit: I just pretty much re shaped the paragraphs and edit a bit of the words and stuff, nothing to the story has changed.


	2. Forest of death

**dbz x naruto tp series **

I do not own naruto or dbz, but I wish I could

I'm going to change the fanfic a bit round, by making 1k word chapters to 4k - 5k, however though due to the change, this story will be updated less frequently. Sorry for the inconvienience. Enjoy chapter 2

**Chunin exams: forest of death**

"Alright! Listen up! Here are the rules!: each team would have one of the two scrolls; a heaven or earth scroll. In the middle of this forest there would be a tower, each team must have both a heaven and earth scroll to be able to pass through the test" shouted Anko.

"Wait! Would'nt that mean only half of us would be able to make it through?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes,and before I forget take one of this and pass it along" replied/ordered Anko

"What are these?" Asked a ninja

"These are contracts, I want you to sign them, that way we have a reason incase you die, there is a reason its called the forest of death, you will spend five days in there and do all you can do to survive" answered Anko. The contracts were then passed to everyone to be signed

"Once your team has everyone's signed contract, we will trade the contracts with a heaven or earth scroll" explained Anko. People began signing it with no one backing down, however, something caught naruto's interest.

"When we reach the end do we open the scroll?" asked the young genin.

"No the main part of this test is survival and carrying secrets,lets just say you would not want to open it" said Anko in a calm threatening voice.

"Alright, I'm ready! This challenge is going to be a piece of cake!" Stated naruto. Anko just smiled and shot a kunai at him, making a cut into naruto's cheek and shooting past a certain ninja. Anko zipped behind naruto threatening him with a kunai to his neck. However though a long tongue holding a kunai appeared next to Anko.

"This must be yours?" Asked the host of orochimaru, handing the thrown kunai to anko.

"I suggest you back off unless you want a premature death" threatened anko. Orochimaru however was'nt fazed by her threat.

"Oh, sorry, I just could'nt resist the blood on the kunai, I was just over excited" replied orochimaru as he moved away. Goku, who was watching from a distance away found orochimaru's reaction strange, heck even she would have scared goku as her manner resembles chi chi's. Goku started sensing the auras around him and indeed found that orochimaru's aura was dark and evil, however though goku shrugged the feeling off as the sound ninja's also seem to have a dark aura. Unfortunately goku failed to realise the connection between the sound ninja and orochimaru.

"Okay, once you hand in your contracts and recieved your scrolls, your team will be allocated to a gate, the tower is 10km into the forest" explained anko witha diagram of the area.

"There will also be requirements for you to pass:

1: your team must not loose a single member

2: you must have a earth and heaven scroll

3:if you open the scoll you will be punished, now time for you to sign the contract!" Explained Anko. Soon enough a line was made and scolls were given out to all teams, they all lined up in their specific gates, waiting for the round to start.

"All right maggots! Start!" Shouted anko. Soon all teams from different nations rushed around the forests. The survival round has begun

**Inside the forest of death**

Team seven has already started getting ready. Goku, who once lived by himself as a child in a jungle, surprised the team with his knowlegde of survival, something that team seven never expected goku to learn.

"I need to pee" stated naruto.

"Just hurry up" said sakura. Sakura turned to see naruto peeing right in front of the whole group.

"Not here moron!" Said sakura, waking naruto, goku immediately backed off seeing the resemblance between his wife and this girl right here. Naruto just quickly scurried of to find a proper place to do his buisness. A few minutes later he returned

"Wow I was able to write my whole name!" Said naruto. But goku sensed that there was something off about his aura. However he was answered with sasuke attacking naruto with a kunai, both went toe to toe for a few seconds when sasuke kicks naruto, sending him flying to a tree.

" what was that for!" Complained naruto

"I know what he said was annoying but is'nt this a bit over!?" Said sakura.

"Take a clear look at naruto, where did his scratch disappear off to?" Said sasuke.

"And also is'nt naruto right handed?, this man is holding his kunai in his left hand, he must have had even worse transforming skills than naruto" said sasuke. A smirk then ran across the imposters face. However though before he could do anything, goku increased his ki in an attempt to scare the man of, a sudden burst of wind knocked the off-guarded imposter away, goku then decides to go super saiyan. However though his attempt to scare away the ninja with super saiyan failed as his power immediately gets cut off before he can reach super saiyan, goku, confused tries again only to have the same result given back to him.

"What?... it seems my power is being held back," explained to the group who were just staring at his massive out burst of risinïg energy, however though right now is not the correct time, as the ninja would come back to get them at any second. Indeed he did but sasuke (with sharingan) immediately interceps him and knocks him around.

"Sakura be careful! If he's here there must be more!" Warned sasuke.

"No, I came by myself to lower suspicion " said the ninja, while trying to fight back sasuke's assult on him. Unfortunately ( fortunately for the ninja) he escaped and dashed away.

"So if that's an imposter, then where is naruto?" Asked sakura.

"I think I can answer that" said goku. Everyone looked at him in confusion, there was no way he could have known unless he was also an imposter. Sasuke charges at goku, thinking he was another imposter, however goku dodged every strike effortlessly,

" how do you know for sure where naruto is?" Asked sasuke while attempting to strike down goku.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa, ok I'll tell you... I can sense people's energy" answered goku. Sasuke stopped attacking goku and calmed down.

"Wait, that means you knew that that guy was an imposter" said sakura.

"Yep"

"And you did'nt tell us" said sakura getting redder at each word

"Um yes?..." suddenly sakura wacked goku with her fist, sending goku crawling away in fear.

"You could at least warn us there was something wrong!" Shouted sakura. After the enraged sakura calmed they found naruto coming too them.

"We have to make a password so we will know who's who" explained sasuke. Sasuke explained the password to everyone but some people forgot...

"Sakura do you remember the password?" Asked sasuke. Sakura nodded and repeated the password flawlessly however though naruto and goku failed to memorise the first word.

"You dorks, are you two good at anythinïg?" Complained sakura.

"Well i'm good at fighting" answered goku.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Said sakura, annoyed at goku's stupidity.

"Oh, sorry I did'nt know" Answered back goku. Suddenly a strong wind came out of no where and seperated our hero's from each other. There were left by themselfs, scattered across the forest. Sakura, being blown near sasuke, was the first to regroup.

"What's the password?" Said sasuke. Sakura said the password perfectly. Soon enough naruto also found their way together.

"What's the password?" Asked sasuke. Like sakura naruto responded the password perfectly. However though sasuke threw kunai at naruto, however though naruto dodged the attack, which sasuke also noted down.

"Whats the problem? He said the correct password!" Shouted sakura

"Do you actually think that naruto can remember what the password is? No, not the naruto I know, and also the way he dodge, it was too good to be naruto, tell us who you are!" Shouted sasuke

"You are sure a talented one" said orochimaru as he was transforming back to his body.

"Then what was the use of the password in the first place if you knew that naruto won't know? " Asked orochimaru.

"Hmph, it was supposed to be a trap on people who were eavesdropping on us, I never intended to have this password for naruto or goku" answered sasuke who seemed pleased someone went into his trap,

**Somewhere in the forest of death**

Goku, who is now walking towards the energy of sasuke and sakura,sensed a new presence, there was no doubt, it was the exact same energy signature of the one who handed the kunai to Anko, he started to get worried, the energy is certainly more powerful than sasuke AND sakura's put together. However though he could also sense naruto's energy near another powerful energy and was stuck choosing who he should help first. It was a tough desicion but he chose to help sakura and sasuke, seeing that the enemy naruto was facing has a less power, hoping he made the correct choice; zipped to their location.

**Somewhere else in the forest of death**

The wind has sent naruto skidding across the ground and then to a tree, recovering from the blow he looked up to see a gigantic sized snake. He was just in time to see how being eaten is like.

**Inside the snake**

Naruto is now stuck inside the snake, he was squashex between the walls of the snake. He was desparate to get out, he grabbed his kunai and attempted to stab through the big snake however the slimy surface made his kunai as useless as sakura. Hoping to satisfy the snakes hunger, he grabbed a rice ball out of his bag.

"I was saving this for lunch" thought naruto, but at this moment, his choice can determine if he will live or not. He threw the rice ball away from him, but it was immediately absorbes by the snakes body. Now he is trapped in a corner, he ran out of ways how to get out when a thought gave him an idea.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!". The snakes body seemed to bulge twice its size before puking all the clones out of it's mouth and seemly dying in the progress.

**Forest of death**

Sasuke and sakura watch in disbelief as orochimaru swallows the scroll whole.

"Well one of us will have to die to be able to get the scroll" said orochimaru. Sasuke was frozen in place, brief flashes of kunais sent flying to their head were in his mind, soon enough he found that he was paralyzed with fear.

"Move sasuke move!" He thought however his body made no response. The worst has began for sasuke , orochimaru threw his kunai at him just as he had seen in his vision of his death,

"Just get the kunai... yes nearly there" he though with his shaky hand moving slowly towards the kunai. The kunai is getting closer, he had to get his kunai fast, he slowly picked it out of his pocket and did the unexpected, immediately as he got his kunai, he stabbed himself in the leg, the sudden pain broke him out of his paralysis. And quickly he activated his sharingan, rushing to grab sakura and then leaped into the tree.

" hmm, he broke out of his fear with pain, interesting boy" orochimaru thought.

On the tree sakura finally realised what happened.

"You are hurt!"said sakura seeing his leg wound. However though someone they did not expect appeared, Naruto.

"Hey!, leave my friends alone" shouted naruto.

"That idiot! He does'nt know what he is up against, at this rate he will be killed!" Thought sasuke.

"You may say I dont know what im doing, but i'm going to take you down!" Shouted naruto.

"Dont forget about me!" Said a familiar voice. Goku stepped out of the shadows. So you are the one who's causing trouble here" said goku. However the snake sannin started to laugh.

"And what are you going to do? Fight me? You are just as crazy as Naruto over there, however though once I'm done with you two ill take care of sasuke..." replied orochimaru.

"What are you going to do?" Asked naruto, his eyes are now turning read and there are now vertical slit pupils replacing his round one.

"By the way how did you get here?" Asked sakura.

"Well here's the story" answered goku.

**Flash back**

Goku was racing back to sasuke and sakura, however though goku stopped sensing several enemy ninjas hiding in the trees, and soon, kunais from all direction came flying towards goku, however he was prepared, he grabbed the first kunai and threw it to the second. Both kunais hit each other and were smashed apart, he flared up his ki and the other kunai's disintegrated as soon as they touched the aura. The ninjas soon came out of the trees revealing themselves, goku realises that these people are the sound ninjas that he sensed earlier before they entered. One of them pulled up their sleeves reavealing a strange gadget on his wrist. He went for the first strike, the man attempted to hit goku but goku effotlessly dodged the punch, however he realised that there's more to that punch, due to goku's saiyan anatomy, his body is resistant to the sound, goku did a back flip and landed a few metres away,

"So you guys can control the sound with those weird machines of yours" said goku. The sound ninjas were surprised, this man withstood their sound attacks like if they never happened.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not a human, My body was born to withstand any type of damage" said goku. The sound ninja's quickly scurried off, this man is obviously going to turn them to ashes if they stay. As the threat is neutralised he went on to sasuke and sakura, but as he started to move, he sensed something wrong with naruto's energy; it was like if he was inside the energy he felt earlier when he realised what happened. He raced to naruto and as he reached there naruto was out.

"I think sasuke and sakura is in danger!" Said goku. Naruto, surprised at his sudden news, replied:

"What? Thats not true, sasuke is top in our class! There's no way he could loose!"

" well I do remember them saying that people from all lands are particapating" answered goku.

"Whoops!, but im sure his fine, I'm mean what are the chances that the enemy he is facing is stronger and even if he is he could hold him off for hours" said naruto in a relaxing voice.

"Im not too sure about that, the man he is facing is easily twice as strong as sasuke..." said goku.

"What?... a genin twice as strong?" No way! Even though its an adult genin!" Replied naruto in disbelief.

"We have to get there quick! Sasuke had just moved, most likely the fight has already begun! Hold om to me naruto" said goku, naruto grabbed on to him, expecting to be flown there. However to his surprise goku started dematerializing and both instantaneously reach the spot.

**Back to the present**

"And there you have it, the whole story" explained goku. Unfortunately, orochimaru is not entertained and he is still eager to fight.

"Well since you are busy talking, I think I will strike first!" Said orochimaru. He extended his slimy tongue and wrapped it around naruto.

"Hey!, let me go jou jerk! If you did'nt have me like this you will be dead" said naruto angrily at orochimaru.

"Hmm, seems like whenever you are angry, some of the nine tail's chakra flows into you" said orochimaru. However orochimaru was'nt done yet, he pulled over naruto's shirt revealing the seal.

"Then I'll add something of my own to it. Five element seal!" Soon purple flames magically appeared on orochimaru's finger tips. Next moment he did what nearly no other man can do, he slammed his hand onto naruto's seal, adding an extra layer ontop. A momment later naruto falls unconcious.

"What did you do?!" Said goku, panicked.

"Well what did you not do?..." thought sasuke and sakura.

"Heh well if you want a death wish then have it!" Said orochimaru. First to strike was orochimaru, he charged forward attempting several strikes on goku, however though, goku blocked all of them quite effotlessly, orochomaru jumped back to put distance between them.

"Well,well you are one talented person indeed, however though I have not used my full power yet" stated orochimaru. However goku smiled instead of the surprised look orochimaru was expecting,

"Well, I've been holding back too!". Before orochimaru can react, goku disappeared and reappeared behind him. Orochimaru turned just in time to be fisted, sending him crashing to a tree. The next move was something that no one has seen before. As orochimaru looked at goku, he sees his palm facing him with a blue orb like object in his hand (goku put just enough energy in it for it to knock orochimaru unconsious). As a precaution, orochimaru did several summoning seals for the next jutsu

"Summoning jutsu, triple rashomon gate!"

Soon enough three gates appeared, each gate had a strange demon like face on the door. Goku's ki blast hit the first gate but stopped as it hit it. He looked at the attack, it only slightly dent it. He then charged again, this time with enough power to go through the gate and KO orochimaru. The second ki blast went through the first gate, second gate and the third gate like hot knife through butter. Unfortunately the blast just missed the shocked orochimaru. The blast however went up to the air and exploded, sending everyone flying, sasuke and orochimaru unfortunately landed near each other and... well you know what happens next. They started exchanging blows with each other, each looking like they have equal chance of victory, but soon orochimaru clearly has the upper hand on sasuke knocking him around and around, but sasuke has one last resort yet to use, he did several hand seals and then:

"Fire style fire dragon jutsu!". A long stream of fire was sent to orochimaru but he moved to the left and the blast just burnt a small amount of skin off, revealing another face behind the burnt of skin...

**Meanwhile**

"Anko!" Shouted one of the anbu black ops to anko, there was some major discoveries they made.

"What is it? Can't you see that i'm eating here?" She said, chewing on her food. She clearly did'nt want to be disturbed especially when she is enjoying the screams of the dying people.

"You may want to see this,its an important discovery we made" replied the anbu black op.

"Fine I will have a look but I'll be returning once im done." She said as she got up and started to walk with them. Once they reach there anko was shocked.

"Their faces are gone! It's like theu melted off..." she said in surprise. Another thought worried her.

"The only one who could have done his is... No, why is he here, after so many years why come back, wait! Those ID cards, that means, was he already controlled from the start?" she thought.

"Anko, you are not thinking..." said an anbu black op as he was interrupted by anko.

"Yes, he is here I don't know his intentions but we have to warn the hokage" said anko.

"We need you to bring you to the hokage" said an black op.

"No tell him to met me at the tower in the forest of death" requested anko. Soon they dashed off in different directions, with the anbu black ops going to the hokage office and anko going into the forest of death.

"Why are you back?, its been many years, after all it was you who put the curse mark on me" thought anko as she dashed through the forest.

**Forest of death**

Sasuke was out, his final resort has failed to kill orochimaru and now even worse; there's a face beneath the mask they were seeing just before.

"What are you!?" Said sasuke in fear. Orochimaru just smiled.

"I'm orochimaru a missing nin from the village, you are a talented one indeed" he0 replied. He began streaching his neck upwards until it was clearly superhuman, he the chargex his head forward and bit sasuke on the neck. Sasuke started screaming in agony and soon a sharingan patterned mark appeared on his neck. Once that was formed he fell unconsious... just as goku with an unconsious naruto and sakura appeared. Seeing that he would have no chance against goku he quickly flead from the scene. Now still with one scroll they have yet to loose hope until..

"Goku check naruto to see if he has the scroll!" Said sakura. However though goku's face turned nervous.

"Um, about that though, er... well the shockwave from my blast knocked it out of his clothes and now... its gone" said goku, looking like if he was to run forit it any second now.

"GOKU!" Shouted sakura, she looked like if she was ready to beat goku to death, invincible or not.

" I'm sorry but-t I-I did it by accident" he said but goku just thought of something

"Wait, you guys would have died if I didnt come" said goku, finding the best excuse.

"Actually no, they would have survived", said an unknown voice. Goku and sakura turned around to find someone else there.

"And who are you?" Said sakura.

"Im the narrator of this story, also the creator" said timepatrolgoku.

"Great, gee thanks..." said goku now completely out of excuses. Goku turned to see sakura with a devil like face looking at him. Sakura was just about to kill goku when some one gave a warning to her.

"Sakura, I do not suggest you kill goku, not only would your fist break on first contact but you will also mess up the story and its plot very badly if you do manage to kill him. If you do, I would run out of Ideas and this fanfic will be over on its first chapter, upsetting the viewers on the speed of it being discontinued. In other words you will disappear from the history of my fanfics, now I need to go back to typing chapter two, bye" said timepatrolgoku as he went back to typing this fanfic.

"Fine, I'll forgive you only one more time because if I dont I will mess up the story, and we wil both disappear from existance" said sakura. Goku on the other hand, was reliefed that he was'nt killed, girls have always been his weakness, overcoming him with nagging and talking. He just considered himself lucky that he has'nt died yet. But still he wondered what will happen in chapter three and what is ahead of naruto and sasuke while they are unconsious, and how will the forest of death endlater on? Find out next time on dbz x naruto.

Chapter two done! Man that was hard, although many will think that putting goku in the chunin exam is like an adult in preschool, there has been people like the host of orochimaru and the other sound ninja's who are clearly adults and are still particapate. Also not all adults are chunin or genin. For an example, gai (guy)'s father was an genin but he still had an opportunaty to particapate. Another reason why I put goku in the exam is beacause other wise nothing interesting would happen, in other words I would run out of idea's really quick thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Trunks!

**Dbz x naruto tp series**

**I do not own naruto or dbz *sob***

"Well now what?" Asked goku, with naruto and sasuke unconsious there was nothing to do but wait for them to heal and get going but if they dont wake up soon then there will be no way that they would be able to reach the finish in time. Goku sighed, he didn't know what happened to his powers, somehow his powers are temporarily shut off without that, he would not have his omnipotent power to get them there. But he Has to find a way to get there quick before the time runs out, but still they need the scrolls meaning they have to hunt down others. He only hoped they would give up the scroll as he didn't like this test anyway, too much people dying, he only resort to killing if he needs to which has only happened very rarely. But his thought was cut off, he could sense 3 ninjas coming this way.

"Sakura! I think someones are coming" warned goku. There are three of them, he then recognised the energies, it was no doubt that it was the ninjas he faced earlier while trying to save naruto.

"Don't you mean somebody not someones?" Said sakura a bit annoyed at goku's vocabulary.

"Sorry I never went to school" said goku smiling for a second but turned to the direction of the energy, they are closing in quickly.

"Get ready sakura" warned goku. As the energy is practically next to them. Ninjas started jumping out, goku was correct, it was indeed the ninjas he faced before but this time he wondered why they dont look scared. The 3 sound ninjas looked at goku and started stepping back, just now realising the man in front of them is the one who wiped the floor with them. Realiskng they had no chance off succeding fighting someone with a power that makes the kyuubi look like childs play; they took a glance at sakura and suddenly spead towards her. Luckily goku intercepted them and saved sakuras usless life. But the ninjas were not done yet they charged at sakura, all three at once, goku was prepared to knock them down again but a green blur was seen and a sound ninja was sent flying back. Majestically lee landed near sakura,but before lee could say what he wanted, he turned to see the sound ninjas crawling away from goku, but before goku can strike them unconsious he felt a strong energy behind him. He turned to see sasuke, back standing but however, sasuke's left half of his body was covered with tattoo, or at least what looks like tattoos.

"Sakura, tell me who did this to you..." said sasuke. He looked calm but something was wrong about sasuke, and goku can sense that too; his energy is much darker than before and he can easily tell there is something that seemed to have changed his behaviour.

" well the scratched I had were old and well none of them actua..." sakura was cut off, one of the sound ninjas was openly admitting that he was the one who tried to attack sakura so he could capture sasuke for orochimaru. But well you already know what happens when you upset sasuke and its not pretty, well unless you think having you killed is pretty that is. The ninja attacks first. He used his sound attack thingy ( I forgot the name) on sasuke which he appeared behind him after the dust has cleared. The ninja immediately jumped back, so did sasuke. He did several hand seals and then...

"Phoenix flower jutsu!" He shouted. Small dart like balls of fire was released from his mouth. But the enemy counterattacked with his shock wave, which did absolutely nothing to sasukes jutsu. The ninja, unfortunately dodged the jutsu but only to be grabbed by sasuke. Goku, seeing what will happen, quickly grabbed sasuke's arm stopping him from breaking the enemy ninja's arm.

"Thats enough sasuke!, our purpose is not to kill but for the scrolls right? Please no needless killing" requested goku. Soon enough the grip on the sound ninja's arm was loosened. Goku started returning to his place, but almost the second goku had his back on sasuke that was it. A loud snap sound followed by a scream made goku turn around in shock.

"Sasuke! What the hec was that for?! He already gave up, so we don't need to injure him!" Shouted goku. Everyone looked at him in surprise, this was the first time they saw goku in despair, something that only happened on rare occasions. But sasuke was'nt done yet, he looked over to the taller sound ninja. But that ninja knew better, he surrendered, giving his scroll to the team but before he left he had someone had a question for him.

"Wait! What is this orochimaru, and what does he want?" Asked sakura.

"All he gave us were orders to kill sasuke, but It seems that he has the curse mark on him, im surprised he is even alive, but for what he wants, I dont know, it doesnt make sense, why would he want to assassinate the one who he wants" replied the ninja, walking away.

"Lee come with us..." said tenten and neji.

"Man, what a drag..." said shikamaru

"Can we get some food now, im real..." he was cut off by sakura (if Icould remember his name was choji right?)

" when did you guys come here!? I didnt hear anything!" Said sakura.

"Its called stealth and we saw the whole battle" replied shikamaru.

"Well I guess we can only wait till naruto wakes up and then we can keep going" said goku. By now, its only a day or two left for the second round of the chunin exams but um... here:

**Time skip: the tower**

Sorry about the timeskip, I just can't find a way to continue the story like how the anime depicts it. The main problem is that goku cant be affected by genjutsu, so the part when the walk in circles cant be done as it will mess up logic, sorry.

"You're late kabuto" said one of kabuto's team members. They had been waiting there for quite some time now.

"We ran into trouble sorry" replied kabuto.

"But you helped us get the scrolls though!" Said naruto trying to find a way to thank kabuto for helping them. But kabuto did'nt take credit.

"No, It was you guys, naruto especially at the end" he said as he walked of with his group. He stopped in front of the door that is beside team seven's group. Kabuto turned to face them.

"Well we are going to go through this door, good luck to both of us!" He said cheerfully. Soon they both went throught their own doors. Team seven slowly turned the handle and stepped in... no one was in there.

"Sakura, I'm alright" said sasuke seeing that sakura wanted to help him.

"Oh yeah ok (Dammit!)" she said/ thought, now that she lost the opportunity to help the one she loves.

"Uh, guys look on the wall" said goku, noticing the writing on the wall. They carefully read through what seemes to be like a poem.

"Guys I think we are ment to open the scrolls now" said sakura, as the words heaven and earth keep on repeating in the poem; the same words that appear on the scroll.

"Um, guys remember what that kabuto guy said about opening the scrolls? He said he saw what happened and I'm sure he mentioned something about them getting knocked out" said Goku. Unsure if they should open the scrolls now or later.

"Yeah says the guy who defeated that orochimaru easily, what reason should he be scared?" Thought everyone except goku. They started putting their thums into the layer of scroll, this is the moment of truth, it may be a booby trap or somrthing else, but they gamble everything they went through on this. Then they ripped it open, it revealed a seal like format with the word person on both scrolls,

"Wait, it's a summoning jutsu!" Thought sasuke. He had to warn naruto and sakura.

"Naruto, sakura! Let the scrolls go!" Shouted sasuke. They threw it in front of them just in time for a small sized explosion, scatteding smoke every where, all of them were prepared to attack what ever it is that came out of the scroll. But luckily, to team sevens surprise it was Iruka.

"Wait, why was Iruka summoned?!" Said naruto, confused at the sudden appearence of his former teacher.

"Well at the end of the second exam, those who got two scrolls will summon a chunnin, and I was the one who ge lt to meet you guys... phew made it in time" Iruka explained, stopping his stopwatch. As the limit for the second exam is over.

"Well, It seems that you guys passed the second test" he said happily.

"Sorry to bother you but, who are you?" Asked goku. Iruka looked at goku in surprise, he was pretty sure that everyone at the ninja academy knew who he was.

"Let me explain! Iruka was one of our academy teachers before we graduated as official ninjas. You don't know him because you only came here when we already graduated from the acadamy and became genins.

" well as a reward, I would like to treat you to some ramen but.." iruka never finished his sentance.

"Wow! Ramen! You are the best best Iruka!" Shouted Naruto

"Naruto, please wait to the end..." he replied. But sasuke thought of something.

"What would you have done If we opened the scroll during the exam?" Questioned sasuke. Naruto stopped dancing and everyone turned their attention to Iruka.

" sharp as always I see... well you have already guessed by now that this is also a test for keeping secrets. My orders were; to knock the people who opened the scroll unconsious . By the time they wake up, the test would have already finished those were my orders" explained Iruka.

" hmph, Its lucky you two did'nt open the scroll" said sasuke.

"Wait, you guys nearly opened the scroll?" Questioned goku.

"Thank kabuto for coming just In time to be able to stop us from meeting our doom" said naruto relieved that he was saved in the last second. Sakura just remembered something

"Iruka, what does that writing on the wall mean, It seems to be missing several letters" she asked. But Naruto objected.

"Who the heck cares?! We passed" he shouted at sakura.

"Well, actually Im here to also explain that too..." said Iruka

"This is the motto for the shinobi made by the hokage" he explained.

"Motto?" Sakura said confused

"Yes, heaven is like the mind, while earth is the body, the main point of this poem is: if you lack wisdom and knowledge then be prepared, like naruto" explained Iruka,

"Dont forget goku too" joked sasuke. Naruto was fumed while sakura giggled

"Right, but If some one lacks earth then you should run in the fields and seek advantages, for an example, sakura, who is weaker and lower in stamina" explained Iruka, this time it was naruto's turn to laugh, unfortunately for him sakura also did'nt seem to care.

"Then If you have both heaven and earth, you will succed in missions, so in othed words, missions become easy." He finished explaining.

"Wait, whats the missing words then?" Asked sakura.

"The missing words are first person and the one in the last row is people.

" you have all finished 5 days of basic survival , you are now ranked the same as a military captain, your job is to teach and guide a team, you now have strength, wisdom amd knowledge, for the next test, I would like for you to keep in mind the motto of a ninja. This is all I have to pass on to you" said iruka

"Roger!"shouted naruto. He then slowly put his hands down.

"Look, this is the third and final test, I dont want you guys to push yourself too hard" said Iruka.

"Look, I worried about you the..."

"The moment I recieved this headband, I am no longer a acadamy student! So there's no need to worry about anything and also this is the symbol that I've grown up! right now, Im a ninja!" Shouted/interrupted naruto. Everyone looked at him especially goku who had just recieved some bad news for him

"Wait, I don't have a head band, does this mean I had already failed since the beginning?..." thought goku worryingly. But right now the third exam is about to begin...

**Preliminary matches, In the tower**

"Everyone; listen to lord hokage please!" Shouted anko to the 22 people in the room

"Congratulations to those who were able to make it into the third test, but there are concerns about the real meaning of the exam, why do we have allied countries participate with us in the chunnin exams? To promote friendship between nations and raise the level of chunnins, but I don't want you to be too confused with the meaning of this exam, the true meaning is... a replacement of war for our nations... If you go back in time you would find that the allies with us today were once enemy's and rivals for world rule, but they found that, instead of wasting their time with war, they could put tests on their ninjas which later became the chunin exams." Said the third hokage before interrupted by Naruto.

"Whaddaya mean by that!? Whasn't the point of the exam to determine who is chunin?!" Shouted naruto

"The other side of a chunin exam is to fight for the countries pride, the country who has the strongest shinobi will more likely be more popular, the opposite does for a weaker country, it also sends a political message; that we have this much power" explained the third hokage only to be interrupted by Kiba this time.

"Then why are we sacrificing our lives for this then?" He asked.

"If we put shinobis in a life and death situation then they would act to their full potential, now I would like to exain the details..." said the third hokage but someone else stepped in.

"Lord hokage, as the referee of the third exam please allow me to explain... my name is hayate I'm your referee for this test *cough* but before this happens I want to tell you something*cough* um... there will be a preliminary match before the main event. It seems that this years first and second tests*cough* have been too easy, according to the rules, the numbers must be cut, to reduce numbers, so those who are not feeling too well please leave" explained hayate. For a while no one was thinking about leaving, but then kabuto put his hand up.

"Hmm kabuto from the leaf village, you may now leave" said hayate.

"Kabuto! Why are you leaving?" Exclaimed naruto. After a lot of explaining kabuto left.( sorry I already had enough of character explaining to character, character explaining to an animal,character explaining to a brick wall etc). Suddenly sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Sasuke are you alright? You have bbwn hurt since that orochimaru guy attacked you... please quit, you are in no condition to fight right now..." said sakura, starting to cry. But now is too late he won't back down now.

"Well lets start the preliminary now *cough* the names will appear on this electronic score board" hayate said. Now, the time has come for the choosing of the chunin exams, who will be next? Will goku change the fate of the matches? Find out next time on dbz x naruto

Just joking. The score board started doing its work, random names shuffled through the screen when it stopped with the two names:

Son Goku vs rock lee

"Well kakashi, it looks like your team is already going down, with that random person you recruited there is no way he could beat my lee" bragged guy. But kakashi was more confident about the winner.

"Match start!" shouted hayate. Quickly lee dissapeared, he appeared in front of goku and delivered a kick, but goku side steped and lee hit air, he then dissapeared again, all of that happening in one second, kakashi quickly activated his sharingan to find lee moving faster than the others. Soon, lee was running circles around Goku. But without warning goku grabbed him out of his super speed sprint and smashed him onto the floor. Lee could easily tell this man can handle lee effotlessly.

"Lee! For this once I will let you take your weights off" said guy at the viewing deck,

"But guy sensei, you said that I could only take it off if someone is in danger!" Said lee.

"I would let this be a one time exception for this" replied guy. Soon lee had his weight off. He dropped it down to the floor, it hit the floor scattering dust in every direction; surprising those who thought it was fake.

"Now Im way faster!" Lee said, he started running towards goku at near super sonic speeds. But still goku can see him like if he was walking in slow motion. He quickly dissapeared and once again smashing lee on the floor again, greatly surprising guy. Lee then attempted several combos, all to be blocked or pushed away by goku (note that he was using 2 of the inner gates). But lee still has a final trick up his sleeve. He has to open the third inner eight gate and enter the extreme lotus

"What on earth were you thinking teaching that technique to him!?" Shouted kakashi. But guy has a another surprise in wait for kakashi.

"Well since he is no good at ninjutsu I've focused on his taijutsu instead, right now he can open 5 of the eight gates." Said guy proudly.

"5!? Using that technique can kill him just by using it!" Shouted kakashi. But right now lee has already opened 2 of the eight gates and is now ready to enter the third gate.

"Gate of life! Open!" Shouted lee. His strength immediately multiplied by several tens of times, but he was'nt done yet.

"Fourth gate; gate of harm, open!" He shouted, once again his strength increased multipule fold. Now he is once again ready for goku, he charged at goku, moving at speeds where the ground beneath him starts flying every where. He suddenly appeared in front of goku and kicked him, sending him right up into the air, he rushed up to gkku quickly, once again In front of goku. He kicked goku, sending him flying across the room, lee dashed after him, appearing infron of him again and did another kick sending him flying upwards which lee knocked him down and left right etc...

"Fifth gate!, gate of limits! Open!" He shouted. He had now reached his full power, his skin is burning red and his muscles are tearing, but now he has ultimate power. He charged at Goku knocking him at supersonic speeds, sending him flying, he swung forward his bandages and wrapped it around goku. He charged forward; hitting goku at full force, sending him crashing to the ground sending duat flyingin all directions. But as the dust clears; goku is standing there unharmed, not even a single scratch on him. Making everyone surprised at him, everyone, all genins, chunins, jounins even the hokage was shocked; surviving a forbidden taijutsu technique that would have destroyed nearly anyone without a scratch just shows how useless it is for anymore techniques to be effective on him. It was clear nothing lee could do can hurt him, heck, lee is already struggleing to stand right now.

"winner goes to son goku" said hayate even though the match is not officially over.

"Wait! You cant do that! Lee hasn't given up yet!" Yelled Naruto. Angry on the unfair judgement.

"Look at this goku, he withstood one of the most powerful taijutsu moves without a single scratch, if it keeps going on, who would you assume will win?" Replied back hayate. Naruto quickly calmed himself down, it was obvious that Goku was stronger than lee. Round one is over.

**Chunin exams, test three round two**

After several round of random people battleing random people, it was finally time for the official battles, four people made it to the finals: goku, naruto, sasuke, neji. The finals will begin in onemonth from finishing the preliminary exam. However thougb there is a surprise around the corner...

**Chunin exams one month later**

The finals are about to begin, all four finalists have went throught the preliminaries undefeated, but now its the best vs the best. First round: goku vs neji. Already a spite battle at the start.

"Hmm, that guy is the guy woth those weird eyes, wonder what they do?" Thought goku. Neji is also prepared, this man is no joke, he could problebly defeat a jounin easily, so fighting someone like him would be like fighting the kyuubi but hundreds of thousands of them. The match begins. Neji immediately activates himls byakugan , he needs to find a weak point, fast, but surprisingly goku turned up with nothing, his gentle fist style is out of the picture. Lucky for neji, goku is standing there waiting for his first move, he has time to think of a plan. Neji finally thought of a strategy. He charged at goku, hoping that his genle fist style can do anything. He struck goku several times but nothing happened, it was like if goku was some sort of alien (he is!). Now it was goku's turn, he dashed towards neji, fsst enough for him to disappear from eye sight. He reappeared behind neji and neck tapped him, causing him to fall unconsious. However though, goku has a surprise comming up...

As goku started walking out the arena someone callled to him

"Goku!" Shouted an unknown person. Goku was alerted, this voice was a significant thing, he turned to find someone he did'nt expect to come: time patrol trunks.

"Trunks!?" Goku said, his jaws dropped, does this mean he is no longer alone? And can trunks get an answer for goku's power lock? So many questions to ask. But right now they need to talk.

"Sorry guys, there is something important I need to talk about!" Goku said to the hokage and his team. After, he sprinted off with trunks.

**A forest in no where**

"What are you doing herein the forst place?" Asked trunks, who was confused with why goku was here.

"Well It was an accident with bulma's dimension travelling machine that sent me here, I was kninda stuck here until a solution is solved but nothing so far" answered goku, he then remembered something important he needs to ask.

"Wait! Trunks, ever since I can to this world, I'm stuck In my normal mode, when I transform into super saiyan I seem to be hitting a wall or something" asked goku. Trunks stood there thinking for a while before finally comming up with an answer.

"I think you may have been effected by the dimensional effect (wow so original, so original...) this effect causes a distortion in your life force, or your ki, usually to normal people they would feel weak, but for you I think your energy is stopped by the dimension effect." Explained trunks

"Uh... sorry can you please explain in a easier way?" Asked goku.

"Ok' lets say this, for the first time you dimension travel, sometimes you will fall victim of the dimension effect, this effect can change or mess up your life force for a period of time, usually theybecome weaker, they fall unconsious or their energy is blocked off; like the conditions you are in right now, but it could have been worse, there is a low possibility that you may die from your first dimension travelling. But lucky for you to cure the dimension effect you will need to move to different dimensions again so that the effect can wear off" finished trunks

End of chapter 3, sorry about the quality, I kinda rushed it so that I can post it more often but there will be a large timeskip in the next story hope you are looking forward to seeing it as something big will happen! (if I can remember to do it though). Thanks!


	4. the final battle

**Goku x Naruto time patrol**

**I do not own dbz or naruto (dammit!)**

**A new threat will rise in this chapter but how will the chunnin exams go? Will goku find out the real reason trunks is here? Find out today! Enjoy chapted 4.**

"But goku... theres something else thst happened earlier this year that caught my attention..." said trunks. Goku looked at him, a person who is patrolling all time and the multiverse is now asking goku for help? This was definitely something important.

"The main base and HQ of time patrol was attacked a while ago, I had to look through all the universes to track you down, you were far away from your original universe, but the one who attacked can become a great threat though." Said trunks.

" wait I thought that the time patrol base was the most heavily guarded place in the multiverse, I even saw it, there is no way there could be anyone able to get through all the defenses that the place has without being detected!" Said goku, goku was surprised, VERY surprised, he was sure that the defences are impenetrable.

**Flashback on time patrol HQ**

Goku was travelling with trunks, he had been told that recently trunks had set up a new base with high tech from all universes to build this base. He hoped on trunks machine whick resembles his time machine but with multipule seats and painted white with light blue scattered everywhere on the paint.(the colours are ment to be used for camouflaging with the blue sky and the white clouds). He boarded on the machine, he was going to be working with trunks for peace in the multiverse. Soon the machine started shining and in a split second it disappeared.

**In the multiverse (flash back)**

Goku looked out the window of the craft, there were many universes in the distance. He was easily impressed at all the things he was seeing,but in the distance he could see a white coloured universe. As the machine approach ed the white universe, he realised that it was not a universe at all! It was a giant ball of machinary made by trunks. Goku was in a state of shock, he did not expect this and sincs he is impressed by almost every cool thing this is extra surprising to him. He machine slowly approached the entrance of the white universe. On the outside it was covered with white paint with tiny windows on it there were many guns and turrents defending this place many fighter ships and battle ships lined up too, this place was like something from star wars or startrek but another 100x more futuristic like looking added onto it (does it make it 101x more futuristic than star wars then?), the ship slowly entered dock and they came out, the place looked gigantic. This base would have been able to withstand a universe+ destructive level attack the base was impenetrable not including the shield at the front too. Trunks then gave a brief explaination about the base

" If you are wondering how we can build this so quickly is that we took several millions of years to complete; so here's why: when you enter a universe thats when time started to affect you. How ever once you leave a universe, you will experiance immortality. The time in other universes will stop too, understand anything?" Asked trunks. But goku shook his head like if what trunks just said was from alien origin.

"Well, heres some info about this base: this base is virtually impenetrable, the size of this is about the same as a normal universe- but we can expand the size so it can fit more things or people, also you may have noticed several defence systems outside; those turrents shoot out laser or plasma or any type of energy, those fighters are for mainly travelling but it can also be used when travelling solo without anyone and then attacked which is why it is also a fighter at the same time. We also have population here too, which many of them can defend themselves quite well. But the most important thing is this..." said trunks explainig to goku who was still confused but shocked at this manmade universe.

"The important thing is the dangers of dimension travelling, you may suffer the dimension effect" said trunks, continuing the explaination of dimension travel. Unfortunately goku was absent minded and did'nt remember a single word that trunks said, which was a critical mistake that goku took. But right now its goku's decision whether to be part of timepatrol or not. But he chose yes, he is now officially part of timepatrol.

**Back to the present**

" wait! I warned you about the dimension effect but you still went anyway! Why!?" Said trunks.

"Well eheh.. um er... I forgot about that."goku said nervously.

"Augh! Try to remember next time! Man! We have a threat and your powers are now off" said trunks.

"Ok, I think we have something about the incident, the base was attacked form the inside, the only way to get through was instant transmission, your technique goku, however though the yadrats are not powerful meaning one person, or being can do it" said trunks, working through the incident.

" majin buu!, it must be him! He is the only other person other than me and the yadrats that could have used instant transmission!" Shouted goku In surprise. However though, there was worse news to come for goku.

"But something worse than just majin buu being alive, To be able to damage the base to that level would mean he would have at least infinite power." Explained trunks.

"Infinite power? You mean just like my zenkai mode?" Asked Goku. Trunks nodded.

" yes it is very possible he reached such a level, but more bad news... I think he is actually trying to find you. There is no one able to match your power except for him, who now has infinite power." Explained trunks

"Wait! How do you know he has infinite power?" Asked goku.

"The metal that the base was made from is indestructible, only someone with infinite power can destroy or even damage it, and if he really after you, you have two universes to protect" said trunks. Goku thought a moment about his new friends; naruto, sakura, kakashi and sasuke even though he is currently missing. He made up his mind, he will defend this world, but right now he has to train... and eat for the moment being.

**Konoha, chunin exams**

Goku and trunks start leaving the forest, Goku however was in deep thought; questions like: how could buu get so much power? or how can he find a way to get his powers back? He had to ask trunks for more infomation but right now, he could see some purple square in the distance, but he dismissed it as some sort of technique naruto or sasuke or any other person are using right now, he then felt a familiar energy: orochimaru, and also the hokage in there.

"Uh oh, that hogeki guy is in trouble (hogeki is intentional)." Thought Goku. Trunks also noticed something in the distance too.

"Trunks! There is something I need to do" said Goku, he then quickly sped off into the distance to the direction of the chunnin exam arena. Unfortunately just as he took off he could feel the hokage's energy becoming weaker, in response to this, he flew faster and reached there in a split second. But he could see the hokage is impaled by a blue sword, while orochimaru is also suffering, quickly he smashed into the purple barrier, destroying it completely at the same time surprising nearly everyone. But by now the hokage is dead. And pretty much everything else from now is the same as in the anime or manga.

**Ichiraku ramen store**

Naruto sat on his seat next to goku, both were quite upset with the hokage's death, they have both lost a friend too. After a while jiraiya appeared, it was time to find a new hokage, another sanin; tsunade.

"Well, I guess that we need to find a new hogeki" said goku, not realising what was the real reason he was taking naruto with him. But goku remembered something.

"Wait, hang on, we never met before..." said goku. He looked at the new sannin who has been training naruto for a month now.

" well I don't think that we have ever met before, so who are you?" Asked jiraya curiously.

"Well I am the newest member of team seven, hm... I think you will be surprised with this but I don't haveany chakra making me one of the first people to not have chakra." Said goku. Jiraya looked at him in surprise, he was sure that it is impossible for anyone who doesn't have chakra.

"Well nice to meet you, I am jiraya, I've been teaching naruto for the past month and I am a sannin" replied Jiraya. But goku was still a bit confused.

"Whats a sannin?" Asked goku. Jiraya looked even more surprised, he was sure that sannnin was a well know league of people, including him there are three people.

"You haven't heard about any of us? Jiraya? Tsunade? Orochimaru?" Asked jiraya. But this time goku has knows something.

"Ah! Orochimaru, you mean the guy who is killed the hokage?" Said goku.

"And the one who you beat quite easily" added naruto. Jiraiya looked at naruto, he had to be lying, if thats true then this man in front of him is stronger than the akastuki. However though someone else appeared, this time its trunks and he has bad news.

"Goku I got a bit of bad news..." said trunks. This caught goku's attention, something that worried a man who is the head of the time patrol ment serious businesses.

"Sorry guy, need to talk with him" said goku before quickly jumping off to trunks.

"So whats the problem?" Asked goku.

"We spotted buu, and he is already inside this universe... but worse he has wiped out a galaxy worth of star systems, I've sent out several fighters but they were destroyed instantly..." said trunks.

"Argh! How did he get so strong?!" Said goku angrily, this has been in goku's head for sometime now.

"Trunks! Can you get this dimension effect off me?" Asked goku.

"Yes, there are multipule ways, the way I was imune was that I already time traveled, to get out of the effects of dimension travel, you will need to enter another dimension, or the longer way is to wait for it to wear off, usually it takes as low as a year" explained trunks.

"Great... a year" thought goku. There must be a quicker way, he decided to go to different dimensions so he can no longer be effected by the dimension effect.

"Trunks can you bring me to the time patrol base thing, I think that if I am able to get back, I will be able to protect this universe." Said goku.

"Hey goku! Are you ready yet?" Asked naruto.

"Sorry trunks, gotta go" said goku, walking off with jiraiya and naruto.

"So what is this mission about?" Asked goku curiously.

"Well since the third hakage is dead we must find a fith hokage to take his place" replied Jiraiya but goku wanted to know more, so does naruto.

"Lets see... she is a powerful women, she had a habit of gambling as a child and now that she is a adult she is known as the legendary... sucker, she always fail at gambling and loose her temper doing so too." Explained jiraiya. This tsunade has caught goku's attention, if she gets angry just by loosing, she would definitely scare goku with her temper.

"We are also going to find her by foot, this is an opportunity for naruto to become stronger" added jiraiya, he then turned to look at goku.

"However though I'm not sure if you will need training, you said you can defeat orochimaru, so I have no problems with your strength" said Jiraiya, but goku reassured him that even though he is stronger he would still train to become stronger due to an "issue" he needs to deal with later.

"Come on pervy sage! Lets go" shouted naruto enthusiastically

"Wait, not yet! We need to gather information about tsunade's where abouts, well lets go iinto this town..." said jiraiya. The town was filled with children rushing around everywhere, there was tons of people here for this festival.

"Well this will be a break before your training starts, you can actually start training here" explained jiraiya. But naruto was up to something else. He was trying to get something out of his bag, he pulled out whst seemed to be a toad like wallet.

"Well I'm off!" Said naruto running away.

"Wait naruto! Let ke keep those saving for you!" Shouted jiraiya. Naruto handed his wallet to him only for him to give him back 30$

"Eh!? Thirty bucks?" Said naruto in surprise to how much he has recieved.

"Dont eh with me! Haven't you heared of the three sins for a shinobi?!" Shouted jiraiya. Unfortunately Naruto was clueless so was goku.

"The three sins for a shinobi are things you must try to avoid: alcohol, woman and money, take tsunade as an example, she is like this due to money" explained jiraiya.

"Well sounds good to me" said goku. But naruto has something else to point out.

"But you are into women too!" Said naruto.

"Dont change the subject!" Shouted jiraiya, trying to find a way out of this current situation.

"Anyway, here's my bag in case you two are lost, the toads can guide you back, I'll be gathering info about tsunade" said jiraiya. Soon they separated with goku and naruto trying different things in the festival; food games etc. After trying an anbu mask he stumbled over falling on the ground.

"Hey you ok?" Asked goku, who did'nt wear the mask luckily.

"Yep I'm fine, huh? Whats this?" Naruto said as he found jiraiyas bood about his money.

"Hey! Goku! This guy has all zeros in his money! That means he spent his money on anything he wants! Thats unfair!" Complained Naruto. Goku agreed too, this was unfair indeed. They went to several more shops but then Naruto heared jiraiya laughing. He entered in to find jiraiya with girls, but also with is money gone.

"HEY WHATS THE MEANING OF THE THREE SHINOBI SINS!?" shouted naruto.

"Wait, wait, this is a misunderstanding..." said jiraiya worryingly. Just then naruto tries to hit jiraiya with the stick he had his squid on, but as he raised it, it went flying out of his hands hitting two people behind him

"Look what you did you stupid brat! This suit is worth 100,000$!" Shouted one of them .

"100,000 $? They look cheap to me" replied jiraiya. But they started to get angry.

"Thats it!, this guy here is a legendary chunnin from the village of stones!" Said one of them.

"Legendary eh?" Said jiraiya calmly. But they weren't so calm in return though. They charged forward aiming for jiraiya.

"Now naruto, pay close attention to this jutsu, you will be learing this..." said jiraiya. Quickly a blue ball of energy appeared on jiraiyas hand. He quickly smashed the ball onto the enemy's chest, sending them flying. As they crashed, water ballons went every where, one was caught by jiraiya.

"Wow,that was similar to my kamehameha" thought goku. Jiraiya went up to the other man and offered to repay money for the damage, only for them to refuse out of fear.

"Come on lets go you two" said jiraiya.

**Out in the open field**

"Wow! I'm really excited with this training!" Said naruto. But a quick glance at goku's kicking flying and intense training made him a bit less excited about their training.

"Ok, here" said jiraiya, handing Naruto a water ballon.

"Huh? Whats this for?" Questioned naruto.

"You were paying attention to my jutsu right?" Asked jiraiya.

"Yep! They started spinning when you hit them" answered naruto. But jiraiya then got one of the water ballons out, it started wobbleing and then it suddenly popped.

"For tree climbing you must have a certain amount of chakra on your feet, for water walking you must have a fixed about of chakra, I taught you the second one, now you must use a continuous flow of chakra in a spiral direction to be able to form this jutsu, lets practice this until night" said jiraiya

"Yeah!" Shouted naruto in return. But suddenly a wave of energy zipped past them, just missing them.

"Sorry guys! I nearly hit you!" Shouted goku in the distance.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Thought jiraiya.

"Wow! Goku teach me that!" Exclaimed naruto.

"Wait! Naruto! You haven't learnt about, this jutsu yet, what makes you think that you can accomplish learning that!?" Said jiraiya.

"Gah! You're right, sorry goku you have to teach me that technique after" said naruto. But goku thought for a moment.

"Can you tell me about what you guys are doing anyway?" Asked goku. Jiraiya started explaining. After the explaination goku had an Idea.

"Wait, I'll teach you how to shoot that ball thing of yours" said goku. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Wow! So now I can use it as a shooting technique too... wait I don't even know how to do the technique yet..." said naruto. Goku scratched his head for a moment, and try to think of something, but unfortunately he had nothing.

"Uh... sorry naruto, I cant tech you in any other way I could think of" said goku.

"Well thats fine, I'll just use all my chakra for this and I'll be done in no time!" Said naruto energetically. But jiraiya wasn't so sure about that.

"This was a jutsu made by the fourth hokage... it took three years for him to perfect this jutsu" said jiraiya. All naruto can do is look astonished.

"For you to do this jutsu, you will nsed a third grade in jutsu, the balloon was a grade one, so to be able to learn this jutsu, explaining would be useless, you have to find out the rest by yourself, so now I'm going back to the inn" said jiraiya walking off. Naruto stayed there, staring at the water balloon and thinking about the difficulty of the jutsu.

"I'm not going back yet!" Said naruto. Jiraiya looked back at him.

"Well don't overexert yourself then" replied jiraiya going away.

Soon It was night time, naruto had been practicing with goku watching his progress, however though, the balloon stretched like rubber but still it didn't break. However though, tonight a cat somehow got the balloon as its toy, but as it was playing with it, the claw of the cat touched the balloon and the balloon popped, giving naruto a new idea.

The next day,naruto got up a bit earlier, goku was already training outside but he had something to show jiraiya.

"Hey pervy sage!" Shouted naruto trying to wake up jiraiya. But jiraiya just turned over and groaned. Suddenly water splashed from naruto onto jiraiyas face, surprising him. Soon jiraiya dried himself and was ready to see for himself. But as naruto took his stance, he noticed that naruto had the balloon in a different hand. He then charged chakra into his right hand and started darting his hand in different directions , causing the balloon to move sharply in random ways until it burst.

"Ya see?" Said naruto; excited that he has finally done it. But he looked to see jiraiya still sleeping.

"AUGH! YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING!?" Shouted naruto to jiraiya, waking him up.

"Oh, sorry I'm just tired of gathering infomation at night" said jiraiya.

"Whoa! Guys, what happened?" Said goku who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing it's just that I finally burst the balloon that pervy sage gave me" replied naruto.

"Well its time for test two..." thought jiraiya. They began walking outside into the forest. Jiraiya then passed a rubber ball to naruto.

"Wait! Not this again..." said naruto. However though the ball on jiraiya's hand suddenly burst. This time naruto tried his new technique again, but the rubber ball stretched in different directions but remain together.

"Well can I try my way?" Asked goku. Jiraiya handed a rubber ball to goku. He then charged his ki, but instead of poping it, he shot a beam right through it.

"Eh heh... um... sorry, my type of energy seems to destroy it rather than pop it" said goku nervously. Jiraiya, after a bit stunned at the alien energy, decides to continue his lesson with naruto.

"Well, can you give me hints?" Asked naruto. But jiraiya put his hands out.

"Money" he said.

"You just talk but you are nothing such of a great shinobi!" Shouted naruto angrily.

Soon night time of the second day was there, but naruto still had'nt broken the rubber ball yet.

"Ugh! It's no use, it won't break!" said naruto frustrated by his failure. But he still continued, up until lunch the next day, when jiraiya walked up to naruto.

"Hey! Go down to the town and buy us lunch!" Requested jiraiya.

"WHAT?!" shouted naruto in surprise, he did not expect something like this to happen. But before he could object, jiraiya reminded him something.

"Dont forget that Im the one who is teaching you this jutsu" said jiraiya, preventing naruto from rejecting. Naruto then angryly stormed off into the shops where he bought lunch. Once he returned he had a request.

"Could you just, teach me a little bit?" Asked naruto. But jiraiya replied for something else.

"We don't have much time, we eat while we walk... unless you know the secret, you will not be able to break the ball." Replied jiraiya.

"Wait, my way is to bast it into peices, so is that the correct way?" Asked goku.

"No, but for naruto.., I think I told you three weeks ago that you need to stop acting like a baby and be a ninja" Said jiraiya.

"Well you dont have to worry, I will do it!" Said naruto as he continued his attempt on trying to break the rubber ball. But everytime it seems though that his nerves are hurting each time he tries to do the technique.

"Well, it seems you are not trying hard enough" said goku out of nowhere.

"What do you mean im not trying hard enough? Cant you see that its already a lot now?" Asked naruto.

"No, no, no, no, what I was trying to say is that you should put more energy into your hands each times so more force will cause it to explode" explained goku. This gave naruto an idea.

"Ok, if I put my strength to the limit, then the thing should pop" thought naruto. He then used as much force as he can, pushing himself to his limits. Then finally; the rubber ball popped... with only a small hole...

"It looks like you have improved" said jiraiya walking towards them.

"Well... you did break it" said goku

"Yeah, but it didnt go bang! Or something" replied naruto.

"Dont be stubborn, here!" Said jiraiya. He then broke an ice block into two and offered one to naruto.

"Guys, can I have one too?" Asked goku

"No, this is only for naruto and me" replied jiraiya.

"Aw man!"

"Well sorry but I only got two" said jiraiya. He then turned back to naruto.

"Well once you get this far everything else will be simple" said jiraiya

"Now give your right hand" asked jiraiya. Naruto put his hand out in front of jiraiya, he then drew a small picture on his hand. Naruto looked at his hand; confused.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Asked naruto

"That should do it" said jiraiya, completely ignoring narutos question. He then put his hand in front of naruto, revealing the same picture on his hand too

"Ok, its the same so how is it a hint?" Asked naruto. Jiraiya then took a paper out and showed it to naruto.

" here, have a look at this paper" said jiraiya.

"Um ok, now what?" Asked naruto. Jiraiya then placed the paper on his hand, he then showed it to naruto again, this time with the image of the picture he had on his hand.

"Wow, thats cool" said goku, looking at the paper jiraiya is holding

"So what?" Said naruto, unintrested.

"Its not complicated but.." jiraiya then explained concentration to naruto.

"Well I didn't notice that either" said goku.

"Great, im stuck with two slow minded people here..." thought jiraiya.

"Well, im going now" says jiraiya, turning away.

"Hey! Dont you have anything to say to your student?" Said naruto, throwing a ball angryly at jiraiya. But jiraiya caught the ball in his mouth.

"Wow, he can catch the ball quite well" said goku.

"Hey! Who's side are you on!?" Said naruto angryly at goku.

"I think thats enough baseball practice, ill be going now" said jiraiya, walking away.

"Well, sorry I also have to go back to my training" said goku. He then lifted off and flew away.

**To goku**

Goku decended, trying to find a good place to train. But someone popped up.

"Hey goku!" Said trunks in the distance

"Oh, hey trunks, um hows is it going with buu?" asked goku.

"Getting better, it seems that he left, this universe, so we are safe as long as you keep your powers surpressed. Another thing... I think I might know how he got infinite power..." said trunks

"So how? It seems very difficult to be able to reach that form, actually, I do remember you saying that I was the only one" said goku

"Yes, but you are not the only one now. So I looked around different multiverses and I found some things missing, some omnipotent beings their names are: the living tribunal, one above all, the prescence, and cosmic beings called: celestial sapiens, all of them has disappeared and I think its because buu absorbed them, but it seemed as though only their power but not their all knowing abilities. Right now all we can do is wait and hide" if he finds us the we will be in trouble." Said trunks. Goku then went back to training and trunks went back to timepatrol HQ.

**Back to naruto**

Naruto lay on the floor in exhaustion. Rubber bkalls all lay beside him.

"Must concentrate..." said naruto, but the picture of jiraiya keeps poping in his head

"AGH!, how can I concentrate with that face popping in my head". However soon later, once he ran out of chakra, a leaf fell on him, reminding hkm memories of when he was still in acadamy. He then got a bit of his saliva and changed the image on his hand, making an identical picture to the picture on his head band.

"Must concentrate..."

He then imagined a wirlpool around the leaf sign.

"Now!" Thought naruto, he gave everything he had into the ball, the ball exploded into pieces and created a small tornado like wind, blowing him backwards.

Soon jiraiya came back.

"Well it looks like you mastered the second stage" said jiraiya to naruto. He took note about how much concentration naruto used to be able to make his hand burn.

"Im ready for the third test" said naruto, but now jiraiya disagrees.

"No, I've found tsunade, we have to go now" said jiraiya.

"Hey goku! We have to go now!"

Goku soon flew back and they left. Niw it is for the third step,

"The third step can be done while walking" exllained jiraiya, he bles into a balloon and gave it to naruto.

"First step was rotation, the second step was power, now you have to do this. Said jiraiya, showing him the balloon.

"What the heck Is this!?" Asked naruto. Jiraiya then put his left hand out too.

"Now this is what Is happening inside the balloon" the ballon remained still but on his left hand a orb with a spinning middle appeared on his left hand. Naruto just watched In disbelief, goku was day dreaming and nearly missed it.

"Now you habe to combine the first and second test but now... charge it, put a wall of protection around the balloon" said jiraiya

"Ooh, so you mean I make it spin but this time try not to pop the balloon?" Asked naruto

"You are getting quicker" replied jiraiya. However naruto's smile died down

"Why do we have to do that?" He asked. Jiraiya walked up to the tree demonstrating just up the second step. Once he hit the tree a spiral patters appeared.

"Wow, Thats cool!" Said goku looking at how they made the pattern.

"Now this is when you add the third step"

Jiraiya then charged a proper rasengan and smashed it into the tree digging deeper in.

"If you can use the third step, the ball will spin faster and become more concentrated, making it more powerful.

"I can do this" thought naruto, looking at the balloon. He then started trying to do what jiraiya just did, but unfortunately, the chakra span wildly instead of a focused ball.

"Dont slack off, you gotta charge 100% of your spin and power into that ball" said jiraiya.

"Now I understand, this jutsu is on a totally different scale..." thought naruto.

"Well this is an A rank difficulty jutsu" said jiraiya

"Ok, chit chat is over, you practice while walking".

"Wait, let me practice a bit its not like we are in a hu" said naruto

"We took time getting your body healed and there is no gaurrantee that tsunade will stay in the same city" interrupted jiraiya

"WHAAAT!?"

"Well its not like if an old buddy will appear and begin chit chatting, Lets go!" replied jiraiya.

"Alright..." said naruto in disappointment as they started walking.

**Several minutes later**

"GAH!" Naruto was sent flying back by his attempt of the rasengan.

"Well lets hope she hasn't left yet" said jiraiya. Then soon found a building, the place where tsunade was in before.

"Well she said that she was goin back "there" to get back for her loss..." said a random guy

"There is where?" Asked jiraiya.

Meanwhile naruto was trying to make a rasengan.

"Hey kid, if you roll the dice and get an even numb..." said a random guy

"Stop blabbing! Im in my training, buzz off!" Shouted naruto.

"Whoa, Naruto, clam down, he's just trying to tell you something..." said goku.

Meanwhile the other random dude challenged jiraiya to a gaamble.

"We don't give information for free, you will have to gamble for it, you pick even or odd, if you win you can go free, if its wrong its 1000 $ for us" challenged the random guy. He tuen put two dice in a cup and placed it on the ground.

"Ill choose even" said jiraiya, thinking about his age is an even number. However though, once the cup is lifted the numbers were 2,5 making it odd. But by some blind luck, the next moment, naruto charges a wave of chakra; turning the die to four.

"Great timing..." thought jiraiya

"Hehe looks like I won..."

**In the store**

" damn, there is no where she could be found..." said jiraiya. But naruto found a coin on the ground. He then placed it into a gambling machine.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hehe, you always look cuter when you are full" said naruto to his purse.

"He is lucky, its like if he has a speciallty in this stuff... although not in his jutsus..."thought jiraiya.

"Well we should be able to fi d her seasier if we look higher up, Naruto, we are going up to the castle tower"

"Roger!" Said naruto. After a few minutes of walking they stopped.

"Hey, where is the castle tower?" Asked naruto. A men came running in front of them.

"Hey there! What the hell is going on!?" Asked jiraiya

"There is a giant beast up there, you should run too" replied the man.

"What is the beast?" Jiraiya asked.

"A giant snake!" He replied. The answer all struck goku naruto and jiraiya.

"Hey I saw a giant snake in my village before too" said naruto.

"Naruto, the snake you saw was the same as this one" said jiraiya. They quickly rushed to the site, only to find that there was no one left.

"So the snake did this?" Asked naruto.

"Looks like we were too late" jiraiya replied. Goku was thinking. He saw orochimaru die but if his snake is here it must mean that he came backk to life... dragon balls maybe? No it would seem unlikely. But right now, they have to find tsunade and worry about orochimaru later. They soon find a pub to have dinner in.

"Ok were staying for dinner here" said jiraiya.

"Wait isnt this a pub!?" Questioned naruto.

"Idiot! We always get information here" said jiraiya.

"Yay!, dinner time!" Exlaimed goku.

As they walk into the pub they spotted a familiar face.

"Jiraiya?" Said tsunade

"Why are you in aplace like this?"

"When can we get food?" Asked goku uncaring about their find

Soon they started talking about the daily events

"I've met someone who brought back bad memories..." tsunsde said

"Orochimaru? Did he do any thing?" Asked jiraiya. Tsunade just stares sideways

"No, just a greeting" she replied. On the other side of the table, goku was stuffing food down his throat in a rapid pace, soon layers and layers of plates were stacking up. A clear difference In the number of plates between naruto and goku.

"Wow he can eat much more than me..." thought naruto

"Hey goku, how do you eat that much without your stomach popping?" He asked.

"Well, my organs are different from yours, I can just hold more food than others" goku replied.

"Yeah, im sure that explained how you are eating more than your entire body-.-" thought naruto

"So why are you here?" Asked tsunade.

"Well the village has requested you to become the fifth hokage" said jiraiya. Naruto nearly spat out his food. He then started coughing.

"All of a sudden?, why she gets to be hokage!?" Thought naruto.

"The third..." said jiraiya

"Yes I know, orochimaru told me" she interrupted

"Wait! You mean the snake guy killed the hokage!?" Shouted naruto

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Asked naruto

"We were the three legendary sannins" explained jiraiya

"What the hell? Weren't the sannin from the leaf!? Then why?" Asked naruto. He was really angry now. And goku was desparately trying to calm him down.

"Who is this boy?" Asked tsunade. Jiraiya smiled and replied

"Naruto uzamaki"

"The nine tails..." thought tsunade.

"And who is this man?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya smiled.

"Not someone you will want to fight against" he said. But tsunade wasn't so happy about that.

"Hmph, if he really is someone who is strong, I want to test him later..." tsunade said. However, naruto started compaining

"Why does she get to be hokage!?" Shouted naruto.

"Quiet kid!" Replied jiraiya

"Now the question is if you are going to accept it..."

There was utter silence (well if you dont count naruto's groaning in the background)

"I decline, its impossible" she said. All of them were surprised.

"I remember long ago, that you said the same words when I ask you out..." said jiraiya

"Huh? I thought you said we were comming here for an interview, whats gping on!?" Asked naruto

"You problebly wanted here to come back to check on kakashi and sasuke's health, yet you ask her to be hokage!" He shouted

"Um naruto, I actually think we are here for her to become hogeki of that village" said goku.

"Stupid its hokage..." thought tsunade, now questioning if he is really that much of a powerful man. Jiraiya, responding to naruto's outrage, tried to explain it to him.

"Dont worry too much, right now, tsunade is the only one who can becom hokage, she once brought us to victory in battle and no one else was able to aquire her skills" explained jiraiya.

"Also she is the grandaughter of the first hokage so this position is appropriate for her" he added. He then turned to look at tsunade.

"And the council picked you, you have to accept the position" jiraiya. Naruto then looked downed.

"This child lacked in speech and intelligence even more than your previous student" stated tsunade.

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Naruto shouted angrylyangrily.

"Well its hard to compare anyone to the fourth hokage" said jiraiya.

"Because he really had the talent to become a top class ninja, he was smart, reliable and handsome like me too"

"But even so, the fourth hokage died quickly..." tsunade said

"He gave up his life for the village..." everyone looked at her in silence.

"Life is not like money, anyone who risk their life so easily is a fool!" She said. This make goku thinking about his past.

"So I've risked my life so many times before, does that mean im a fool?" He thought to himself.

"My grandfather; the first hokage and his brother; the second, both risked their life to bring peace to the village, they focused too much and as a result they died midway through their dreams like losers"

She said. Naruto was starting to get angry too.

"You have changed a lot tsunade... I dont know what you have been thinking this whole time but you said all thats in your mind" said jiraiya.

"Age changes people, im already in my 50s" she said in return.

"Sarutobi died, its no wonder, he was too old to live in his dreams" tsunade said. This made jiraiya frown and naruto is at the edge now, barely holding down his fists.

"Being hokage is stupid, only a fool will become one".

Suddenly naruto charges forward to punch, flipping the table over at it. But just in time, jiraiya grabbed hold at naruto and prevented him from touching tsunade.

"Arrgh! Let me go!" Said naruto frustrated.

"We are in a bar remember?" Reminded jiraiya, but everyone was wondering now what just happened.

"I can't let anyone badmouth about our hokage or the fourth!" Naruto shouted.

"I DON'T CAFE IF SHE IS A LADY, IM GONNA KICK HER BUTT!" He declared. Then tsunade stood up.

"Lets take this outside show we?" She said in response.

**Outside**

Soon they all moved outside, naruto and tsunade were about to fight.

"Im one of the legendary sannins, I dont evem have to be serious with you" she said (arrogently)

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. He then charged forward to attack her.

"I will only use one finger..." she said. Naruto then angrily threw two kunais at her, which she both dodged., she then ducked lower, grabbing her kunai out and hung it on her finger. She then poked at narutos finger, flipping her kunai into a proper holding position, quickly, she did an uppercut with her kunai, cutting off naruto's headband, also causing naruto to take steps back.

"Damn..." naruto thought. He then looked forward, to only find tsunade with her finger in front of his face. She flicked once and naruto was in the air.

"Ugh.. she hit me with one finger? Damn..." naruto thought. Then a kunai breifly missed him and dropped on the floor in front of him, at a similar time to his head band.

"Hey kid, one more thing before you pass out... why do you get excited when I say hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Unlike you, I reay want to succeed in being hokage, and I will, because its my dream to become hokage!" Declared naruto. Suddenly, tsunade sees her friend inside naruto and is now frozen In place.

"She's vulnerable now!" Naruto thought.

"Please let this work...". He stated concentrating as hard as he can, right after he started moving his hand to start spinning his chakra, forming the rasengan for the first time, impressing everyone. He then charged at tsunade. But she only brougbt out her one finger although it seem impossible to stop. However, she smashes her finger on the ground, causing a massive gap on the ground, tripping naruto,making his rasengan hit the ground instead... which he also falls into...

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, his first completed version has failed.

"Jiraiya! Was it you that was teaching him the rasengan!?" Asked tsunade.

"Well im his master in principle. .." he replied.

"You know that only you and the fourth can perform this jutsu!" Interrupted tsunade

"Teaching him something he cannot do and believing you are his master... its better he did not think that way. Dont fill kids with foolish dreams of becoming hokage" said tsunade. Now naruto is getting angrier

"It is not a joke you idiot! Just give me three days and I will master the technique" claimed naruto

"Thats some words brat... a man never takes back his words" said tsunade.

"I never back down on my words,thats my ninja way!" Shouted naruto

"Well if that is so... I'll give you my necknecklace, if you can master it, yoI will acknowledge you worthy of being hokage." She said

"Naruto don't! That necklace is from the first hokage! You can sell that for three mountains!" Jiraiya warned.

"But if you fail... I 'll have All your money" she said while she held Naruto's wallet.

"But tsunade, you have never bet your necklace before" shizune said.

"Its not like if he can master it over a week, lets go" tsunade replied. But they were stopped.

"Wait!" Goku said. They turned to look at him.

"I wanna challange tsunade to a fight, she seems strong" goku said.

"So is this the man I should not mess with? He seems stupid to challenge someone like me" she thought.

"Fine come at me, I'll use one finger like last time" she said.

"Ok here I go" said goku. In a blink of an eye he was gone from view.

"What?" Tsunade thought as she looked around for goku, but he wasn't Anywhere.

"Hey! Up here!" Said goku. She sees goku high in the air: floating.

"This man can use some jutsu to fly" thought tsunade. She jumped up I to the air until she is at the same hieght as goku, there they started exchanging blows to each other.

"AGH!" Tsunade has just been kicked, sending her speeding towards the ground.

"Uh oh, I think I may have went too hard..." said goku quietly. But soon enough tsunade got back up and was ready for more. Goku then lowered himself to the ground and they both took proper stances. Tsunade went first, she first kicked goku, knocking him to the side, she then grabbed kunais and threw them at goku, which he dodged all of them, but then as he was dodging and blocking kunais she uppercut goku in the faces, sending him up in the sky, where she did several more strikes on goku, which surprisingly, goku didn't resist. She then drop kick him into the ground. She then charged down at him and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to smash further into the ground until the hole is too deep to see the bottom. But to their surprise, goku came out unharmed, looking like if he was never touched.

"Well it looked like you have power, but since you still use knives, then I would think you may lack toughness if you think that is effective. Well now you know your weaknesses you can find a way to overcome it" said goku.

"He is treating this like a game! Well... he was observative and I thought he was stupid..." she said to herself.

"Im not really that stupid, Im just good at fighting, thats all, even though I can barely can count past 30..." said goku

"I hit him with full force and he acted like it was nothing... but maybe..."

"HEY GOKU!" She said.

"Uh what? Said goku he was preparing for anything she has

"Whats 9-2?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm, good question" he went out of his stance and began counting with his fingers.

"Hm... 9, 8 ,7 its seven!" Goku said, but as he turned to look, tsunade's foot is directly in front of him. A large kick sent him flying away, skidding on the ground.

"Well that's your weakness" she said proudly. However, as the dust clears, goku is nowhere to been seen. Tsunade looked around, frantically trying to find goku.

She then heard a sound behind her and threw kunais at goku. Magically the kunais went though goku, only for the image of goku to disappear.

"Is it a shadow clone?" Thought tsunade.

"Over here!"

Goku lightly punched her, sending her flying into the distance (with a sparkle).

"Uh oh, I guess I used too much force..."

"Goku get her back..." said jiraiya, face palming himself. Goku ITed (instant transmision ed) and got her back with her having minor injuries. However, she angryly rejected his help and stormed off into the distance. Shizune followed

"She ok?" Asked goku.

"Dont worry, she cant accept defeat, thats all" explained jiraiya

"Well lets get going then"

So far its been 3 weeks since this chapter was in the process of making

Now its 7/10/2014 or in america: 10/7/2014. This chapter can be uploaded in about 2 - 3 weeks time.

Now Ill go a bit deatailed about the background story

Time patrol:

This will have my OC with trunks creating time patrol instead of the lord of time requesting him to be time patrol. So he was the original creator.

Time patrol is an organization which os like a police force for time and also the multiverse.

Goku:

This goku will also be different. He would have infinite power in a new form. He will however, keep his personality.

He achieved the form through unknown means (I cant think of a reason how)

Goku's zenkai mode.

The form presents him with infinite power. How much? I hear you asking, I like to make things op for him so lets say his zenkai mode will have the same power as:

(TOAA) now times TOAA's power by 2 then x it by 7 then by a million. There. :)

Dimension effect: an effect which occurs when a person travels to another universe. Due to the change of a universes environment it will take time for the body to adjust, for goku, a month or more.. the effect will cause small,or rarely big problems with a person's ki making their power ristricted or in very rare occasions, death.

I will also now talk about my story

So ive split the chapter into three parts, ive done 2 so far. So part 1 will have all talk (and I've rushed it), part two will have some talk and some action. (Where im currently up to) while three will have a lot of fighting.

Plans for the future

1. CFF (chapters for fun): some filler chapters with entertaining story

2. Story may end at differemt stages but im planning the story to end at the end of naruto.

3. Possibly and note how I said possibly. I will let naruto go to the dbz universe.

**A week later, afterthe fight between tsunade and kabuto**

**(And naruto vs kabuto and once they left...)**

"Well that was over!" Said goku, after the fight. Tsunade has accepted to be the fifth hokage and they are now ready to head home.

"You did absolutely nothing!" Complained naruto angrily.

"But you said you wanted to defeat them by yourself with out my aid..." replied goku.

"You could have done something when I was about to die!" Replied naruto angrily

"You you stop now naruto!?" Said jiraiya, cutting into the debate. Naruto, annoyed, turned away from jiraiya, facing the distance. Suddenly, two figure appeared infront of the group.

"Dammit! Goku! I need your help! This guy is chasing me everywhere across the multiverse!" Said trunks, shortly before disappearing.

"Buu is here, damn!" Said goku. He then tried to sense trunks and buus energy. Before he could teleport, both of them were back. Trunks was already puffed out even though the fight has just began. Suddenly goku jumped kicked buu into a mountain, hoping to buy time for the others to escape.

"Trunks! Take those guys far away! I'll handle buu myself" said goku. Buu was already back up to his feet, he slammed his feet to the ground, dealing a surprise attack to goku. Goku quickly back flipped, narrowly missing the next strike.

"This is a good thing I've delt with him in the past" thought goku. A large pink ball appeared on buu's hand; he was about to blow the planet (more like the universe due to the fact he absorbed omnipotent beings.)

"Wha!?" Said goku in surprise. He quickly fired a energy blast, exploding the planet burst before it can be shot.

"That was too close..." said goku, he charged forward, attempting to jump kick buu. Buu, however, grabbed goku's leg with his antenna and repeatedly smashed goku into the ground, forming craters everywhere he smashed. Buu then threw goku into the ground, causing goku to be sent flying through kilometers of ground and earth. A spark lit the hole and was shot out at buu, he responded by effortlessly deflecting it away. Goku quickly jumped out of the hole and delt a face leveled kick at buu. The force sheered off buus head but it immediately regenerated.

"Uh oh, forgot about that" thought goku. Now gokus foot is stuck inside buu. Taking advantage of gokus immobility, he grabbed gokus leg out and kicked goku away. Coincidently goku landed near trunks and the others.

**Few seconds prior to the present (trunks and the others)**

"We have to go" said trunks to the group.

"Whats going on? Asked naruto, jiraiya, tsunade, etc

"We have to go, being close to them is dangerous" explained trunks. They soon move away towards large rocks that may provide cover.

"Now care to explain?" Asked jiraiya. Trunks nodded.

"Many years ago, I established a company called time patrol, it was a police force that patrolled the omniverse (all creation) and also all time. However, about a month ago, I have discovered that many omnipotent beings have disappeared. I believe that creature has absorbed them" explained trunks.

"Absorbed them?" Questioned naruto.

"Yes, in the past this monster has brought terror to the world before, he has the ability to absorb beings (background info: he etablished time patrol shortly after he killed cell in his timeline so he was able to see the events of the buu saga from another universe, but he was unable to help because the time machine was low on power). So how he got so strong was because absorbed the weakest first, he soon was able to absorb the next strongest and continuously follow the pattern to become this strong" explained trunks. They were all viewing tbe battle now

"And by strong, how strong?" Asked tsunade.

"Right now its nothing, I've just fought him minutes ago and he would destroy everything if not stopped, you can get your entire planet with its people being 1000 times more powerful to fight him now and he will disregard you" said trunks, greatly shocking all of them. Trunks then took a glance at the battlefield. What he saw shocked him.

"Everybody get down!" He shouted. Luckily for the group, the explosion they hear next was goku destroying it instead of it destroying the earth.

"There is no way they are this strong!, if tsunade beat me with a finger then he would defeat tsunade with a look!" Said naruto. However this only angered tsunade.

"Shut your mouth Naruto!" She said angrily. Suddenly goku was sent crashing near them. Buu then jumped up and kneed goku in the stomach.

"GAH! Ugh.. need... help... here" said goku.

"Im going to help him!" Said naruto. But trunks stopped him.

"No you will only die out there, this monster will destroy you in a second, let me go instead. I have enough power for this" said trunks.

"No, I don't care if I die, he is my friend, a rare one since no one ever understand my feelings, I won't let him die, even if I will die myself" said naruto confidentally.

"Hey when did this become yugioh friend ship?" Asked timepatrolgoku.

"Quiet story creator! This is a desperate situation here dont come there to make things worse" shouted naruto.

"I was only trying to help (how is that helping?) Said timepatrol goku before disappearing behind the fourth wall. Naruto started charging a rasengan, trunks fired a burning attack, jiraiya and tsunade were thinking about what they can do.

"Burning attack!" Shouted trunks. A bright yellow ball of ki hit buu, blowing buu into pieces. This gave goku enough time to recover and he quickly charged towards buu. As buu regenerated, goku delt a uppercut to buu, sending him upwards into the sky. He then jumped after him, grabbing buus legs and then swing throwing buu onto the ground.

Suddenly a pink, dense beam of energy was sent towards goku. It was fired quick enough that goku was unable to properly block it, resulting in goku getting endlessly sent flying beyond view.

"Rasengan!" Shouted naruto. A blue spinning ball of chakra in naruto's hands were formed, he then charged forward with it, attempting to hit buu with the ball. With no effort, buu fired a simple kiai, blowing away naruto's rasengan and sent him flying hundreds of meters away.

"Dammit" said trunks. He kicked downwards ( a dropkick?) Knocking buus face to the ground. He them punches him up then backwards kick buu far away. But behind trunks, something was different about naruto. Now he has a darkish red aura, his wiskers seemed more dominant and his eyes changed its pattern.

"The nine tailed fox..." said tsunade and jiraiya

"RAAAAAAAH!" He punched buu as hard as he could, managing to get his attention, but a simple flick from buu knocked naruto unconscious. Jiraiya quickly entered sage mode, looking more... wierd.

"Sage art!: ultra big ball rasengan! "

A huge ball of chakra appeared on his hand, hoping that this may work, he slammed it right onto buu. Seemingly succeded he soon powered out of sage mode. He looked at the smoke he had created though the blast.

"Ok, lets hope this worked" said jiraiya. But as the dust clears, it shows that bui wasn't even scratched, it even seemed that buu didn't even notice as he was facing a different direction. Buu turned to look at them, putting them all on guard. He then started walking slowly towards them. Naruto grabbed a shuriken and threw it at buu, which he only absorbes. Luckily goku dropped out of the sky, punching buu from above.

"Sorry about that, I was sent quite far..." explained goku. Whether he was telling the truth or not, it was lucky that he was able to make it back In time.

"Im going full power..." said goku. Everyone is eager to see his full power.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" goku screamed. The whole place was shaking, lightning was striking randomly and the area around goku is craking lke if the air is made of glass.

"Goku! You are releasing too much power!, if you keep going then the whole universe will collapse under your power. Focus it to a smaller area" warned trunks. Immediately goku's aura decreased in size and the area stopped cracking.

"Well I guess this is it" said goku to himself he has entered zenkai mode, the dimension effect has worne off.

"Now I'm ready" said goku. Suddenly, goku rushed forward, delt a high punch towards buus head. It went clean off, but it soon regenerated another head to replace the lost one. Buu? Hthen tried to kick goku, goku swiftly blocked it and flipped over buu, dealing a round house to buu. The force caused an entire rift in time and space, splitting the entire universe in half.

"Goku concentrate your power to one area so it wil not explode out in different directions" suggested trunks. Goku decided to take the advice but something else interrupted them. A angry buu has formed a full powered planet burst (you mean omniverse burst?) And aimed it at goku.

"Goku! Careful! A darker colour compared to its original colours means that the blast is denser and more concentrated.

"Ok, I'll have to go full power... KA!... ME!... HA!... ME!... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A dark blue beam of ki so big its nearly impossible to see the edges. For about a second the two were reaching each other. Then a loud boom was heard, a beam battle was on. The pink blast seemed to be loosing slowly, with the beam being pushed back and back, but a pull force beam, still held off the blue beam.

"Ngh... full power!..." shouted goku. The blast became sharper and differently waved. The entire blast was new. buu was getting pushed back. He hasn't been that worried since the spirit bomb supposedly killed him. Suddenly, like if buu just gave up. The blue beam completely disintegrate buu this time forever...

"Phew! Glad that was over!" Said goku in relief.

"If you have that much power then you could have beaten orochimaru and kabuto!" Shouted naruto.

"But you said you wanted to beat them with your new technique..." said goku.

"Goku, I think we should leave this universe" said trunks.

"Wait why!?" Said goku.

"As you can see in the battle you were struggleing to beat buu, I want to take you to a different place where you can train without endangering others" said trunks. Goku, unable to find any reasons to object, sadly agreed.

"Well guys, I have to go now, but I will try to come back once Im done, problebly in a few years" said goku.

"I guess you are right..." said naruto sadly. Soon they said their goodbyes and left for their own adventures...

Chapter 4 or is it 5? Ithink its 4... is done, unfortunately due to some tight timetables, this chapter is alittle shorter than how long I planned it to be so sorry...

Goku will be returning in shippuden but when is for you to decide. I've started a poll for you to choose when he would come back so please check it out in my profile.

Just as a side note, I am active in the review section and my pm section so any questions that are asked will be answered in the reviews or in the next chapter. I will take a week off so people can decide on the poll (the poll is vital for the story to continue so please, please vote, thanks)


	5. A bit of info about the story

**About my OC...**

Just a guide about my story and its history and characters

So lets start with goku:

I've left goku with the same personality however though his power is greatly changed.

How much stronger has he gotten? Well, he has above omnipotence (I just want to super power him). Here is a power scaling if you would like

note: this is him at full power at zenkai mode

TOAA = 1

Zenkai mode goku = infinity...x another infinity then another etc.

His power has been OP because of three reasons:

1. So no narutards will say "y u is naruto loosing to goku? He could easily beat him, he stands no chance... blah, blah,blah

2. I have seen fanon wikis that have things like ssj infinity and similar things, so I decided to make my own over powered transformation

3. Because dbz is already over powered compared to pretty much everything, there is a lack of super powering dbz characters (its always super powering the other characters) and I would just want to do something not ordinary so I decided to super power him anyway.

**His techniques**

I have also made Goku's techniques more effective and better for battle so I have added feature to his techniques.

Instant transmission

His instamt transmission is better than the one that the goku we know uses. This once is more utilised for battle with locking onto a ki sogniture much qicker and with a much larger range

Ki blasts

Aside from it obviously being more powerful, it can now change its density, it can change from a normal beam to a thin concentrated blast (more psi = better penetration on solid objects) this way it can be used to cut through more tougher objects e.g. broly's skin. Also a more concentrated beam will have a smaller explosion but that explosion will do more damage than a normal beam.

The same technique can also be used to widen the blast whole sacrificing penetration power. Using this technique it is able to destroy large, weaker swarms of enemy, however if the blast is powerfup enough to destroy planets, this can be used as a technique of mass destruction.

**Transformation**

Zenkai mode: A transformation that has no physical changes to the user but however grants an enormous power boost (I based the transformation on the saiyans zenkai)

The way how this form works is by manipulating the saiyan's natural zenkai boost ability to enormous levels at once (so this form can only be used for a short time but providing more than infinite power (what happened to logic?) Making this form just like a ultra powered kaioken. Other additional feature include the ability to do what he wants (so wish granting but better). Zenkai mode can also be stacked with super saiyan transformations.

Super saiyan god Z

This was originally going to be used as a transformation for chapter four but it was scrapped. However, this idea may be brought back up again in the future.

This transformation is ment to be stacked up with the zenkai mode.

Basically it is the pinnacle of a super saiyan transformation as a super saiyan god pushed beyond its limits forming a ssj3 like form (but with the characteristics of a super saiyan god).

**Time patrol**

The only thing about this organization that is even related to the dragon ball online time patrol is its name.

Origins: time patrol was first a organization started by trunks after discovering time traveller ng can be used to provide peace to all universes. This lead to forming a group created by trunks to protect the universe

How goku got involved: After mamy travels trunks realised that the goku he met was from one of the most powerful universes, a sort of super universe by chance. By the time trunks invited Goku to join, goku was already the most powerful being in the multiverse and beyond.

Just as a side note, trunks is aware that goku has been in contact with the gods of destruction.

Time patrols connection with the gods of destruction: just after forming the organization trunks realised one of his biggest threats to peace was the gods of destruction, they far outclassed trunks in everything so trunks had to train to a point where he could fight the gods of destruction quite easily. So far he has come into contact with them less that ten times (you know their sleeping habits...).

Buu problem: long after time patrol first started they had found omnipotent beings started disappearing, someone was absorbing them at a rapid rate (if you are wondering how buu even got close to the prescence was because he absorbed weaker beings and then slowly climbed up the ladder, first absorbing galactus leveled creatures, then nigh omnipotent characters and finally omnipotent characters.) And because he reached such a level he started attacking time patrols HQ damaging tme patrol's "indestructable metal" and because of this this caused the multiverse to be free from good with evil escaping into random universes. This plot may lead to other TP series I am planning (maybe dbz x onepiece?)

Dimension effects and other stuff

Dimension effect: due to a change of cosmic atmosphere,once some newbie who has just entered a new dimension, their ki will be effected making them feel faint now and then or straight right killing them, usually the dimension poses little threat as the chance of dying from the dimension effect are low and most people do not know about ki. BUT in gokus place as he greatly uses ki, he will be effected as now he cant access his full potential until chapter four.

That is it for this chapter, it is only a guide I made during my spare time so it is much shorter than most chapters. I also need people doing the poll, just even one person can be enough. If none of the choices won, ill go with what ever the author wants for dbz x naruto shippuden. Chapter 6 or 7 if I have nothing in between will be out in 2 weeks time.

Thank you for reading amd have a good day/ night


	6. Back, but on verge of war

**Dragon ball Z X Naruto shippuden: Time patrol series**

I do not own dbz or naruto

Had a name change! From dbz x naruto tp series to what it is now! I changed it so that it will seem more formal and less, well, random. So after 2.5 years naruto has finally returned! Lets see what happens...

**Konoha, 2 and a half years later.**

"It's been two and a half years"

Naruto jumped up onto a building

"I sure missed this place! It hasn't changed a single bit!" He screamed. He looked around seeing the new face on the mountain.

"So they added tsunade's ugly face onto the mountain" naruto said.

"You have grown a lot naruto..." said kakashi out of nowhere. Both jiraiya and naruto turned to look at him.

"Wow kakashi sensei! You havent changed a bit"! Said naruto, jumping onto the roof that kakashi was standing on.

"Oh wait! I've got a present for you!" Said naruto taking out something from his bag.

"This is the latest in the icha icha series books, although I find it boring though..." said naruto handing the book to kakashi, which he held with shaky hands, amazed at what he is holding.

"Hmph, only an idiot will not understand how important that book is, even if it is an unreleased version" thought jiraiya.

"Ok next off: ichiraku ramen!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the ramen shop while jiraiya and kakashi were left to talk a bit about the akastuki. Suddenly they heard naruto scream.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto?" They both said.

"So how do I look?" Asked sakura

"You haven't changed at all" naruto replied.

" hey naruto! Sexy jutsu!"

Jiraiya dropped on the floor in amazement at the girly transformation.

"How was that?" Said konohamaru after transforming back Into his normal form.

"Im sorry but im not a kid anymore, you shouldn't use that justu either" said naruto unexpectedly leaving konohamaru speechless.

"Wow, you habe changed a lot" said goku walking from behind. H

They turned to look at goku, who appeared unexpectedly.

"Well, look who's back" said jiraiya

"Oh, its mister naiive" thought inner sakura.

Naruto turned his attention back to konohamaru again.

"Such a justu is old now, look at my new perveted jutsu!" Said naruto.

"Hahaha, a new perverted jutsu you say..."

"A PERVERTED NINJUTSU!? YOU IDIOT!"sakura scremed hitting naruto metres away. Everyone was silent

"Geez I forgot about her temper..."thought goku silently.

"I WAS WRONG WITH YOU YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A SINGLE BIT!" shouted sakura, shaking naruto's beaten up body.

"Calm down sakura konohamaru here is scared" said kakashi with konohamaru shaking behind kakashi.

"And also where is goku?" Said kakashi.

"Is it clear?" Said goku peeping his head out of the trees. Kakashi closes his book

"Alright from here on, four of us are going to be doing team related missions, this is no longer teacher and pupil, we are all equals now" explained kakashi

"But first I would like to test how well you have developed" said kakashi holding two bells

"If you do not come at me with a killing intent then you will not succeed" he continued. Suddenly goku speed blitzed him snatching the two bells without him reacting fast enough.

"Got the bells!" Said goku

"We haven't started yet..." said kakashi.

They all move to their old training ground.

"Since goku came here after we have done this training, I will explain it to him first.

After a few minutes of explaining they started

"You are not going to read the book this time are you?" Asked naruto.

"No, this time I will be more serious" he replied, revealling his sharingan eyes

The battle begins with naruto throwing shurikens which kakashi ducked to avoid, he quickly threw his own shurikens which naruto dodges. He then throws another round, forcing naruto to use shadow clones to survive. The clone pushed the origonal away using itself as a decoy. As naruto fell to the ground he quickly got out a giant shuriken, but woth kakashi behind him. Unexpectedly naruto has another clone behind kakashi this time.

"Alright start!" Said kakashi, actually starting the battle this time. Sukura charges forward and slammed her fist into the ground causing a huge part of the ground to fly apart revealing where kakashi was, everyone looked at her in surprise and goku took a step back from her.

"Looks lite I need to do something now" thought kakashi

**Few minutes later**

"His sharingan is too much" said sakura puffed out

"There must be a weak point" said naruto.

"Sorry wha?" Said goku waking up frpm his sleep

"YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME!?" screamed sakura, causing goku to immediately back off

"Ok ill go" he said. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappears. He soon appears behind kakashi and takes the bells then returns back.

"And you didn't do anything to help us earlier..."said naruto. Kakashi soon reaches them.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of this training, it was not to get the bell but showing me team work to get the bell" said kakashi, looking at goku.

"So I will remove goku from this round and I want to see what will happen" said kakashi walking away.

"Thanks goku..." said sakura, with eyes on fire and smoke coming out of her.

"Uh oh" goku quickly runs away leaving sakura and naruto to think of a plan.

"We need to find a weakness for his sharingan" said sakura.

"I got the perfect idea!" Said naruto he whispered it to sakura.

"Of course! You are a genius!" Said sakura. They moved on to attack kakashi.

At kakashis place, they got prepared inside the bushes. Suddenly they jumped out and shouted at kakashi

"The final part of the icha icha book is that the main character..." said naruto, kakashi quickly covered his ears.

"No! With my sharingan I cam still read lip reading!" He thought. He closed his eyes, finally giving naruto and sakura a chance. They swooped in and took the bell from kakashi.

**Next day… **

"You two have really gotten strong" said kakashi

"Do you think No that we have surpassed you? " said naruto

"Wait! How about me?" asked goku, noticing that kakashi said "two".

"Well you didn't look like if you have improved, with strength like your I cant tell between an infinite power level and infinite power level plus one" said kakashi.

"By The way as I made a new jitsu..." Narutos Stomach growl interrupted his speech.

"Sorry, i haven't been to ichiraku's ramen for so long" said naruto.

"Actually I need to get some food too before I starve to death" agreed goku. Soon the three went to discuss who will pay.

"Kakashi's treat" said sakura and naruto.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we get food" said goku cheerfully. But kakashi needed to go.

"Sorry need to make sort new teams" he said as he disapperared.

"Well it is only us so.." said naruto breifly before he was interrupted by sakura.

"Ok what ever but it's your treat" she said. As sakura notices someone naruto also found out that he has absolutely no money left in his wallet.

"Hey! shikamaru and temari! Guess who this is" Sakura said pointing at naruto.

"Hey! If it isn't naruto!" Said shikamaru once again seeing the class clown after 2 years

"Has any of your idiocy left you yet?" He asked

"No he hasn't changed at all" said sakura trying to hide it from naruto.

"And also uh... What was you name again?" Asked shikamaru pointing at goku.

"Oh, hi, I'm Goku, nice to see you!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Wait, isn't he the guy who was in the chunnin exams?" Thought temari recalling how he defeated Lee with ease.

"So shikamaru, are you on a date too?" Asked naruto teasingly.

"No that's not it" he replied.

"Why would I date someone like... Anyway the chunnin exams are going to begin and I've became a examiner so its busy" said temari

"The chunnin exams bring back memories..." Thought Naruto

"Well its a chunnin exam so why you should go" said temari.

"Huh?" Said naruto

"You were the only one who didn't pass the test in your class" said temari.

Naruto screamed In Shock.

"Wait! That means you passed!?" Said naruto looking at sakura. She just did a peace sign.

"Neji, kankurou and temari are all jounins" added shikamaru.

"Wait how about gaara..." Asked naruto

"Kazekage" temari replied

"What!? Hang on, how about goku" he said, hoping that he is not alone

"Even he made it... Somehow" replied shikamaru. Naruto decided not to talk anymore and the day went on as usual.

**Back at time patrol HQ**

The entire base is now recovering from the attack years ago, how ever though the attack has damaged it to the point where recovery will take years.

Meanwhile trunks is in his office doing some investigation about the attack, there is nearly no way buu could have been able to beat near Omnipotents and absorb them with that much strength,

"That's it!" Shouted trunks, accidentally smashing his floating table in surprise,

"I recalled a time when goku told me that there was once where he visited a universe where he met a alternate form who told him that frieza was revived and obtained god aura making him much more powerful" thought trunks.

"Actually that's not confirmed, that's just a theory for the next upcoming dbz movie in 2015 (well people in the future who are reading this will problebly say: haha! Your theory was wrong!) So your idea might change soon" said timepatrolgoku.

"Can I ask you what happened to the fourth wall? It needs to be repaired" said trunks as a joke.

"Well I can give spoilers on what is happening in later chapters" offered timepatrolgoku. Trunks denied the offer.

"No, it is likely that those ideas will not be imputed as you were planning to post this chapter a week after the last but still, even now are in progress." Replied trunks.

"I will explain my absence at the end of the chapter, for now just continue the story" said timepatrolgoku as he disappeared back behind the fourth wall and into reality.

"OK, so if frieza had this power then buu might also have achieved it which means... Uh oh, gotta warn goku" thought trunks, thinking about the possibility of more creatures with enhanced strength in the same way frieza and buu had.

He needed to contact goku as soon as possible.

**Back to team 7 and goku**

"Your late... Says naruto and sakura with goku just waiting to go.

" sorry had to do paperwork for the new teams" replied kakashi making the same old excuse that he always use when late

(Well actually this a new excuse but, you know what I mean)

"Kakashicthis is the first mission as a new team, be enthusiastic! You've been like this for ages!" Complained naruto.

"Give up naruto, there is nothing we can do with his face full of devoiding enthusiasm" said sakura.

"Well can we go do missions now?" Asks goku.

"OK let's go see what the hokage has for us" replied kakashi.

Not long after they reach her office and she offers then a simple mission.

"No thanks!" Says naruto in a rejective manner. The frustrated tsunade replies back.

"What type of response is this?! :( " she replied

"Naruto can you stop talking so selfishly otherwise I will get blamed..." Thought kakashi. Iruka sighs and responds

"Naruto you haven't mentally matured at all..."

"Yes sensei, I'll fix the problem!" Said sakura thinking about how stupid naruto is to say those things.

" even the third was better" said naruto, unaware of the dangers that could fall upon him any second.

"Calm down!" Yelled sakura. Goku, on the other side is secretly trying to shuffle away from the hot tempered lady when someone suddenly burst into the room.

"This is bad fifth!" She yelled.

"Quiet down, what's happening?" Tsunade asked.

"We have just received the news that the sand villages kazekage has been kidnapped by an organization called the akatsuki!" She yelled. Nearly everyone was surprised,

"Isn't the akatsuki thing that jiraiya was trying to find about?" Thought goku, on the other hand naruto is thinking about his encounter with the akatsuki, since goku wasn't there they were unable to do anything that was able to stop them, it was only when jiraiya came that they fled.

"Alright team kakashi, your mission is to go to the sand village and to find I do about what's happening and relay it back to us, follow any orders the sand village gives and support the shinobi there" she declared.

They started moving to the gate and were prepared to leave.

"Well of we go!" Said naruto, goku as checking his bag to see if he has enough food to last him the trip and everyone else was ready to go.

"Do your best!" Encouraged iruka.

"Yeah!" Replied naruto. As they turn around to leave naruto sees a familiar face.

"Hey! Naruto, going on a mission?" Asked jiraiya

"Yep!" Replied naruto.

"I've heard something terrible that has happened to the sands kazekage.."

"We know" replied tsunade. Jiraiya leaned forward and whispered something about naruto.

"Uh naruto come here" asked jiraiya

"Be careful when it comes to the akatsuki"

"I know they have something against me, but this time I'm getting them" says naruto.

"Be careful, being a hothead can be your weakness, stay cool like goku... But don't be as naiive as he is other wise you will fall into traps too easily" suggested jiraiya.

"dont use that jutsu" jiraiya warned.

"Kakashi, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while he's with you" said jiraiya

"What about goku?"

"Don't worry, I've witnessed his true strength and trust me, it more that you could have ever thought" replied jiraiya.

"Kakashi, sakura, goku let's go!" Said naruto, already started walking from the place.

"Seeya" said kakashi before all four went away.

"You worried?" Asked tsunade

"Nah, he is no longer the type of shinobi we worry about, sakura too" replied iruka.

"Maturity is a weird thing" he added.

**Back at time patrol**

"Damn!" Yelled trunks.

Something had wiped away the beacon from the universe that Goku is in, without that data, there is no possibility that trunks has something to find goku.

"Wait!, I still have the previous location where the universe is" thought trunks. He quickly sent a drone to search the location.

Quickly after a few minutes, the drone headed back with nothing but blank. He tried something else, he focused his ki sensing ability in the direction of where previously the universe was. To his surprise he can feel and also not feel goku's energy

"Someone has hidden it in a random place in time, for now it is untraceable, but that means only one person could have done this..."

Note: here some clues for the next villain; he is actually associated with the dbz online time patrol trunks, hes actually a good guy in the original game and he has something related to the rumoured characters in the dragon ball xenoverse game.

Can you guess who it is?

Find out on the next chapter!

Wondered why it appears that the chapter was short?

Because it is not finnished, back to the story!

**Team kakashi aka team 7:**

"Temari!" Shouted sakura. While travelling they unexpectedly came across temari who seem as though she is traveling through the forest

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah gaara, taken away, blah, blah saving him, blah, blah"

"What!? Gaara is taken!?" Yelled temari. She then remembered the cup breaking. "I had a bad feeling though.

" it will take three days to reach there at our current speed, we need to hurry" said kakashi.

They were once again racing through the forest, when naruto sped up, going faster faster than the others.

"Naruto, just because I said hurry doesn't mean that we should split up, remember what jiraiya said? Don't be too hot headed"

"I can't stand it..." Replied back naruto

"Even I know why they are after gaara... You dont know yet sakura, but inside me is the nine tailed fox!"

Sakura looked guilty thinking about all those times naruto was separated from everyone else

"Me and gaara, because we have monsters in our body, we were treated like monsters too, that's why I can't stand it!"

"Uh what's the nine tailed beast?" Asked goku who has absolutely no idea what the monster thing is about.

"OK, years ago there was a giant beast that had attacked the hidden leaf village, the place was destroyed but the fourth homage was able to save the village by sacrificing himself to seal the beast into naruto" said kakashi.

"Chances are, even though you were here for a long time you won't know about it as it is a top secret" added kakashi.

"Then why are people not afraid of me if I'm an alien?" Asked goku.

"What!? You are an alien!?" Shouted temari.

"As you can see no one knows about you as you are not too well known except for that fact that you mysteriously came here" explained kakashi.

"You have gone through alot haven't you" said sakura

"Itachi uchiha... And you are his target, I've done research through tsunades notes these 2 years" she added reminding her of what sasuke said to her when they were still team members

"The enemy sasuke wanted to kill was his brother itachi who is part of the akatsuki, because of that, sasuke has joined orochimaru" she added.

"But of course, he only wants sasukes body and we only have a year left, orochimaru was also once part of the akatsuki so the closer we get to the akatsuki, the closer we are to orochimaru and in return, we are closer to sasuke"

"Um sorry miss sakura but you have been talking for too long, I've already have to cut this chapter short even though we are 5 weeks behind, you already spent a out 100 words talking and we have to move on" said timepatrolgoku.

"What did you say!?" Said sakura angrily, she tried to hit him while they are moving, but due to story creators being omnipotent in their story, sakura is paralyzed but can still travel forwards.

"OK, I will send you forward by several minutes in time and space" timepatrolgoku said as they reach their destination.

As they reach their destination, on the other side of tim-

"Excuse me but although this story is ultra dialouge heavy, try to minimize narrations, OK narrator?"

Sorry but you and I are the same

"No I'm the physical form of you in this story while you still reside behind the fourth wall, despite that in every chapter the fourth wall has been broken."

OK rejoin back and continue

"Fine"

Sorry about that but moving along, on the other side of time and space trunks decides to visit someone.

**Somewhere DEFINITELY OVER THE RAINBOW**

"Why has someone visited me?"

"Lord, it's trunks sir, he has come to see you" replied a guard

"OK let him in"

Soon trunks entered into the main area.

"What has happened to the space time treaty?" Asked trunks.

"I don't know what you mean" he said pretendedly

"You know about what happened just before, that is causing lost contact with a high ranking member of time patrol!" Trunks said.

"Do you remember what has happened to the other time patrol trunks? Do you want to start a time war like many years ago!?" He said. Trunks stayed silent

"Then do you even know who you are speaking to?" He asked

"Yes you are..."

Cliff hanger ending!

I deeply apologise for the shorter chapter and the lack of updates, currently there has been some home issues so the next chapter may come out early next Month at earliest

The mysterious character will be revealed next chapter and he will have significance to the story but for now the only clue is that his name is made up of 3 words, first word starting with L

If you figure out who he is already, then You will guess that I've added my own OC to the character, but for now, seeya and have a good week

Bye


	7. first fight and the time war

**Dragon Ball Z X Naruto: Time patrol series**

Welcome to chapter 7! Well have you guessed who the mysterious character is at the end of last chapter? If you don't know who I'm talking about, read the last section of the previous chapter because in a few lines time, that character will be revealed!

**A random palace in the middle of nowhere**

"You are the lord of time" trunks said, wondering why he asked such an obvious question.

"As you can see, there is a reason why they call me " lord" of time. And you! Are just a simple time policeman that keeps peace!" The lord of time said furiously.

"What you are doing is against the peace treaty" warned trunks as he seemed as though he wanted war.

"Fine then, computer! Cancel my part of the treaty" he said to the AI in his palace.

"Damn! You know putting us in war will cause dimensions to be destroyed and also disrupting the plane of time!" Said trunks, trying to find a way to convince the lord of time to resign the treaty, but he refuses.

"What has happened to you... In the past you were trying to protect the multiverse as well, that's why you brought another alternate version of me to make another time patrol!" Said trunks remembering the past.

" He was too much of a threat! So he had to die" replied the lord of time.

"Its war now... Guards!" The guard the end to face the lord of time, waiting for any orders.

"Kill this man" he said calmly. Immediately grabbed out a plasma rifle and started shooting at trunks. Swiftly he got his sword out and deflected the plasma blast back at them, killing them. Taking advantage of the distraction, he ran out of the palace and flew away back to base.

As the smoke clears, more guards came after the order from heir boss.

"Anything wrong sir?" One of them asked.

"No, for now at least, but it will be a time war" lord of time replied.

**"OK what's happening?" Asks one of the readers**

As you can see, everything is going to be in a mess as a time war has initiated. There is some history behind what happened. So here goes in a narater like tone:

Long ago, it is age 1000 or something. It was 300 years since time patrol first started(well if the dimension effect then it would be well over 300 million.

As trunks is still building the main base, the lord of time appeared, bringing a new person, another trunks, apparently this one was punished for time traveling although the lord of time didn't even care about what the original trunks did. Both trunks formed time patrol and it started increasing in might.

After several years the lord of time started having dark thoughts, thinking about how time patrol is going to overthrow him if they keep growing stronger, so he triggered a time war, both sides fought for years and years, on time patrol, they had self developed technology that are effective at combat, while the lord of time, decided to use tech from other universes and all time lines. With that power each the war damaged many others, eventually the second trunks decided to fight the lord of time by himself. After an epic battle, the lord of time decided to erase that trunks from time itself, so now, that trunks is just memory (also if you are wondering why he can't erase the current trunks from existance is that he has grown beyond the lord of time's power, so any hacks power from the lord of time won't work on trunks) eventually both made a peace treaty, which just a while ago is broken resparking the time war.

"So are you going to attack time patrol sir?" Asked a guard.

"No, that would lead to too many casualties, but there is a high ranking time patrol member that is separated from trunks" he said, slowly started smiling evily.

**Back at time patrol**

"Good day sir" said one of the officer in time patrol.

"Sorry fleet admiral but there is something urgent, for now just get the fleet ready for battle and get the rest of your squad and delta squad ready for battle",

" ok then..." He said as trunks ran off.

Soon after a anouncement was made, warning everyone that the time war has begun.

"Sir we have spotted enemy soldier on one of the bases moons!" Said one soldier.

"How many?" Trunks asked

"We count 7 million stationed there"

"Is the lord of time there?" Asked trunks.

"Negative, sir!" The soldier replied.

"Then where is h... Uh oh I think I know where he is going..." Thought trunks.

"Damn! For now goku is on his own"

**Hidden sand village**

"*pant* OK were here*pant*" said naruto. After a tiring trip they finally made it.

"Argh! Why did you suddenly make us jump through time! Now we suddenly get all the stress of moving that distance all at once!" Complained naruto.

Actually naruto, if you didn't teleport, you will still end up this tired.

"Shut up narrator!" Shouted naruto.

"Actually, I'm right (timepatrolgoku and the narrator are the same) that would have actually happened" said timepatrolgoku.

"Also about my name time patrol, goku" said timepatrolgoku

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" He asked seemingly not even close to tired after the travel.

"There is some trouble with trunks, a time war has started, but he can't contact you." Said timepatrolgoku

"OK then,I can just instant transmit myself there" replied goku. He tried to find his energy, but when he found it it was in two places at once.

"What?..."

"This universe is cloaked in time and space so you won't be able to reach trunks. Similar to how madara can hide part of himself in a place but also not be there" said timepatrolgoku

"Oh whoops" said timepatrolgoku after realising he spoiled the future about madara.

"Who's madara?" Asked naruto.

"Nothing just some guy goku can beat just by looking" he replied. Damn that was close

"Everyone listen! Gaara has been abducted and kankuro followed, he was loosened and we can't find an antidote" said a messenger

"Let me do this, I'll heal him" said sakura

"Finally you are not useless" said timepatrolgoku

"Scuse me?"

"Every time you go into battle you will get a minor cut and you will scream out " ahhh! Naruto, sasuke, help me! And then you will be saved and the process repeats" says timepatrolgoku. Suddenly sakura has a flame aura and a strong killing intent around her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Said sakura as she charged at timepatrolgoku.

"Time stop!" Suddenly time stopped

"Rewind" and it rewinded until it was to the point before timepatrolgoku insulted sakura with the truth.

"Hey! You did something didn't you?" Said goku, who kept his memories before the rewind.

"well, I'll go now, it was fun annoying sakura" timepatrolgoku said.

"Uh... Oh yeah! We need to help that guy who was poisoned" said Goku, trying to forget about the strange event.

Once they reach there, the old lady (forgot her name) started attacking kakashi only to be intercepted by naruto.

"Why are you attacking kakashi!?" Asked naruto

"Damn she's good" he thought at the same time.

"Uh, did I miss something" said goku noticing they are fighting, however he was told to stay out of it by naruto.

"The white fang of konoha... I will get revenge on my son's enemy" she said.

"Wait no, no, no" said kakashi before being interrupted.

"Its no use arguing" she said, trying to attack before her brother stopped her.

"Sister, take a good look, he resembles the white fang but he is not" he said. She looked carefully and realised she made a big mistake.

"Bwahaha! I was just pretending to be stupid" she said, with everyone in a relieved state, with the exception of goku holding his laughter from the cover up we was trying to make (sometimes goku laughs at jokes that are not funny and vice versa)

"More importantly, kankuro need help!" Said sakura changing the topic.

She soon made a cut, and took some of the blood with the poison out. While that was happening goku was amazed that absolutely NO ONE NOTICED THAT KANKURO LOOKED LIKE NARUTO. (Well in manga only, I'm not sure about the anime).

"Well his life is no longer in danger as I have directly removed the poison" everyone was relieved that he had been spared.

"However though, all I have to do is to make an antidote for the remaining poison in his body" she finished

"Your a lot like the slug women" the old hag added unaware that me, the narrator had just insulted her.

"Yes, that's because tsunade is my master" replied sakura.

"Time is slowly flowing by..." the old lady said

"But we are not going to be slow, we are going to get the akustuki fast!" Said naruto.

"Yeah not to remind you there's pain, obito, madara, the tentails and after that there's kaguya and toneri as well sprinkled with the fact that the lord of time is coming right now, oh do I have to mention about bolt annoying you, despite the fact he is exactly like you?" Said timepatrolgoku.

Don't spoil it!

"Well we are equal so there is nothing you can do" timepatrolgoku said.

I swear taking the mean part of me and making it into you was a big mistake.

"Sorry, what was it about these people you named?" Asked naruto.

"Never mind" replied timepatrolgoku

OK you know what? Just please leave, you coming that often into the story make it seem you are a character and also makes it hard to repair the fourth wall as you keep breaking it

"Fine I'll go, and I won't be back for the rest of the chapter" said timepatrolgoku, relieving me.

As sakura went to the greenhouse to get herbs for medicine, the rest are waiting for them to finish.

Naruto and goku were playing around, exchanging stories about what happened during the time skip, kakashi just thinking about when timepatrolgoku (that version of me grrrr...) Said the name obito, what did he mean obito is going to be trouble, after all he is supposed to be dead, thinking about that also gave him painful memories of rin dying, he tried to forget about it afterwards.

"OK once she's done we are going after the akustuki" naruto declared.

"Excuse me, but what did we get out of the akustuki" asked kakashi

"Kankuro was the only one who chased after them so there is no use" replied one of the guards

"It may not seem like it but all I need is the location, I'm an expert at tracking" replied kakashi

"Thats not nessesary" said kankuro getting up from his resting place

"There were two men, assuming they split path, they gleft a piece of cloth on the puppets hand, you can use that to track the one that took gaara" he said

"You found success in failure, a true sand shinobi" added kakashi.

"Naruto uzamaki..." Thought kankuro.

"Hiya" naruto replied. Wait what? Naruto can read minds!?

" are you sure that was sasori?" Asked one of the elders"

"Yes, he even said it himself" replied kankuro.

The old hag (what was her name?) Looked at her reflection on the water

"Sasori?, can we hear more?" Asked , however though, it was time for his medicine, he drank the medicine that sakura made and followed sakura's instructions until he was no longer under paralysis.

Goku whispered into naruto's ear

"He kinda looks exactly like you"

No S sherlock!

"Alright lets go" said naruto getting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Naruto uzamaki..." Said kankuro

"Please save my brother.." He added.

"Leave it to me" replied naruto.

"I will become hokage in the future and doing this in advance too will help" he said.

**Out on the battle field**

The most elite squad of time patrol, raptor squad and delta squad are currently in the front line, each side is battling furiously with laser flying everywhere, so much in fact you are nearly garranteed to get hit. For the lord of time, this is not going to plan.

"We were ment to stealthily invade the moons of time patrol and take over the cities there, not just barge in and attempt to take the city with all soldier on guard!" Said the lord of time, criticizing the mistake that they made. With only 7 million against hundreds of trillions of billions of trillions of quintillions of octi- yeah you get it, they are fighting only a fraction of the time patrol army and they are already loosing, seems even atttacking one moon was too much

"Double the men there, there is something else I need to deal with..." He said walking to a transport craft.

On The battlefield, delta and raptor squad are easily taking out the enemy, currently the casualty count for the lord of time's army is over 9000! OK no, at least 3 million with time patrol loosing less that 1000. Battle was tipping towards time patrols army, with that many left the lord of time is garrenteed to loose sooner or later the enemy will withdraw. Unknown to them, they are planning 2 big moves: attacking goku and destroying universes, and even the multiverse itself, for now, the first option would be easier.

Back in the naruto universe, the team has already started moving, they had also brought the old hag along for absolutely no reason as far as I can see.

"Naruto when did the akatsuki first started going after you?" Asked sakura.

"I... Don't know..." Naruto said, trying to hide the secret about years ago

"It happened 3 years ago, the akatsuki first invaded the leaf village to get naruto, I still can't see the motive behind this" answered kakashi.

"Wait, why wasn't I informed?" Asked goku, realising there is no memory of him even hearing the name akatsuki before a few hours ago.

"If I can remember you said you were a universal traveller so that was problebly when you were not here to aid naruto" answered kakashi.

"But then, why did they wait for this long?" Asked sakura.

"It was most likely because they can't, jiraiya and Goku were beside naruto for most of the time" answered kakashi, giving the most plausible reason.

"Actually I think it due to the extraction of tailed beasts that caused them delay" corrected the old hag.

"Tailed beasts?" Asked sakura.

"You can yourself tsunade's student yet you have no knowledge of tailed beasts!?" Replied the old hag.

"It is just the type of beast beast he nine tails is like, and as it is a top secret in konoha, she problebly wouldn't have heard about it" said kakashi.

"Wait, didn't we talk about this when we first came here?" Asked goku remembering naruto saying thinks related to tailed beasts and that's why they are after him.

"Let's just say that they are magical beasts that have multiple tails, the one tail was always a guardian of the sand village" the old lady / hag replied.

"So there are more that just the nine tails?" Asked sakura.

"Yes, there are numbered from 1 to 10 each different from each other" replied miss hag-old-lady

"They are monstrous forms of chakra, during the shinobi world war, people from different villages tried to acquire the tailed beast for their own purposes, however no one was able to control such power, I have yet to k ow why the akatsuki wants to acquire this power, its too dangerous, and they are also scattered throughout the world."

"Don't worry, as long as you have goku here we are safe" said kakashi remembering the time where goku, overestimating his enemy, accidentally killed zabuza in a single strike.

Unknown to them, zetsu is watching them, suddenly kakashi told them to halt, in front of them was itachi, immediately, naruto was alerted by his presence.

"Itachi uchiha!" Said naruto

"Those eyes... They kinda look cool! Wow, what's your name" asked goku, having no idea who he is up against

"Idiot!" Shouted sakura, hitting gokus head.

"Right now, you are even denser than naruto!" She shouted.

"So this is the child who killed his entire family" said miss hag

"Its been a while, naruto, kakashi" said itachi

"Its not just gaara! Its me too!" Said naruto, kakashi then saw that itachi was about to cast a genjutsu

"No one look directly at his eyes!" He shouted, however though goku instead of listening, instinctively does the opposite.

"What was it about his eyes?" Asked goku.

"Dammit goku! Wait, nevermind" said kakashi, remembering what he saw when he first met goku.

"Interesting, it seems as though you do not have any chakra" said itachi

"That would mean my genjutsu is useless" he thought, he tried to think of something else, he can use ameteratsu (is that how you spell it?) But that can easily be dodged, susanoo was also in his mind but he wanted to save it for later, because.. Story plot. You know how it works...

Meanwhile kakashi had everyone else prevented from looking into his eyes, all of them had their heads down and can only see up to his neck.

However something enexpected happened as they had their talk, a large portal showed up and out came the lord of time... Big trouble

"Hello there" he said looking around at the current situation

"Looks like there is a fight" he said, noticing their pose

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked itachi at the random stranger

"I'm the lord of time, one of the highest ranking being in all creation" he replied

"Im looking for him" he said pointing at goku.

"Uh me?" Goku asked confused as he never met him before.

"Then you might know trunks?" He asked. This time goku nodded

"Good because I'm his enemy, I've started a time war to end time patrol, and you are my first target" he said menacingly.

"I don't understand the point of this" said goku, turning from his normal mode to his serious time mode.

"Well my point is to kill you, once you are dead, then I will gain an upper hand" suddenly he disappeared, and quickly re appeared behind goku, he turned only to get a fist to his face, sending goku flying.

"What was that?" Thought goku, but he didn't have time to think, the lord of time appeared behind goku and kicked him upwards into the sky, as goku was flying upwards, he zipped next to goku and fired a powerful energy blast, sending goku onto the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Please don't tell me we lost our big gun in 3 seconds flat" said naruto.

"Next I will wipe out all life in the mutiverse!" Claimed the lord of time

"And I'll start with you goku.." He said placing his hand out and aiming a dense energy ball at the unconscious goku, naruto was just about to jump out, but luckily he lowered his hand and the energy ball disappeared.

"Well it wouldnt be fun if you were dead" he said, shortly before disappearing,

"Prepare to see some universes gone" he said as he took off away.

"What are we going to do without goku" asked sakura.

"We are just going to fight him like normal" said kakashi

"Me and naruto will fight him, you heal goku" commanded kakashi. Soon they started fighting and sakura TRIED to heal goku, his body structure is different, he has no chakra, making it much harder for her to be able to heal goku. As she was trying to heal goku, she. Found a bag, containing some strange beans inside, she examined it, only to find nothing.

"Maybe, if I feed it to him, it might excite him and wake him up" she thought. Knowing about gokus food habits.

As goku swallowed the bean, he started regaining consciousness

"Ugh... I was caught off guard but still... Its amazing how strong he is, he may finally be a challenge since buu years ago" he said.

"Sorry to break your "challenging him" ideas, but he is going to wipe out all life in the multiverse" said sakura

"WHAT!?" Goku shouted

"OK I gotta stop him before it is too late!" Said goku.

Meanwhile the lord of time is planning his second idea, by destroyong placed that are close to time patrol HQ there is heavy possibility that he may wipe out some enemy soldiers, after that he would move on to all life in the multiverse and beyond. First target: the second moon of time patrol.

OK lets have a break here, free chips anyone?

I'll explain abit more about time patrol as new ideas are constantly added to the list:

So about raptor and delta squad, they are the top group of the army in time patrol, they have 5 people in each group, there are other groups such as eagle, tiger and falcon, they will be minor in the story as in a few paragraphs time, they are gonna be dead... Although I will have more use for delta and raptor squad later, now how did I get those names? Well eagle, tiger and falcon are the first animals I thought of, raptor was first thought up when I was looking at the f22, not dinosaurs surprisingly, delta was thought up while playing COD MW3 after the delta force. Also to be the delta and raptor squad, you need to be at least a general or fleet admiral if in the navy to be able to get in.

The back story of the lord of time, if you didn't understand in the story, first started when the lord of time got trunks in trouble for time travelling, this trunks was an alternate trunks that met up with the trunks in this story, and since they had exact personalities, they became strong allies, the lord of time was worried the duo will over throw him so ke killed the alternate trunks and started the first time war which ended with a treaty.

Oh and I noticed this story is extremely dialogue heavy, I would have actually put the story in a script format if it wasn't for those meddling rules on ! So sorry if it bothers you, I'm trying to stay acurrate to the naruto storyline, I have also noticed that, goku wasn't playing as much of a role as I am trying to make him, because, like the heavy dialogue, I wanted to stick to the storyline, he only makes brief comments and only play big roles in fights. so now I'm trying to make him do more.

OK back to the story, on moon 1 of time patrol, the enemy forces are being pushed back as they have lost most of their soldiers, the front line squad, raptor and delta, are. Leading the main force behind them. Suddenly, their HMD (helmet mounted display) shows that the death toll for their side has suddenly rose dramatically.

"Eagle squad, tiger squad, falcon squad, do you copy?" They asked.

"Do you copy!?" They asked again, still no answer, then they noticed something with the other moon, its slowly becoming disorientated and broken, the lord of time is up to something, suddenly the moon has disappeared. All together.

"That entire thing is galaxy sized (whoops, over did the size too much) how many men was it holding?" They asked.

"About 2 million" the HQ base replied.

"OK, we still have more than we need" raptor squad member said, completely forgetting about how many people died.

Back in the naruto world, they had finished it with itachi, goku was still quite injured as a senzu bean won't help for someone this powerful now, although he was caught off guard, the lord of time is still a worthy opponent, finally goku may get the fight he needs

However though he was wondering:

"Where's trunks when this is going on?"

Chaptor 7 done!

Problem at home has been solved so I would be posting quicker than before. However UNfortunately, I have been bullied at school recently and there has been a lot of accumulated stress, although I never have noticed any thing it is possible due to this, the quality may be a bit off. Also, there has constantly been typos in my work, I've looked through and I've made way less mistakes, its problebly because, the work is done on phone, not computer and I simply turn the fan fiction page onto desktop mode and post the chapter, I've actually posted a review about the typos only to; ironically, have many typos in the review! LOL!

XD, any way see you later with another chapter

Suddenly timepatrolgoku popped out of nowhere

"Hey I was joking about not coming back for the rest of the chapte-"

Get out! You promised earlier not to come back! Doesn't matter if you are joking! etc.


	8. Operation Down Force

**Dragon ball z x Naruto shippuden: time patrol series**

**Chapter 8**

Welcome to chapter 8, I do not own dbz or naruto

Welcome to dbz x naruto shippuden: time patrol series! We break the fourth wall too many times...

"Where is trunks when this is happening? This matter should be taken to time patrol... Maybe trunks is doing some work and he can't tell me right now why"

"Achoo!" Trunks sneezed (it is a tradition to have characters sneezing when someone is talking about them) while he was doing some work that made him unable to contact goku even if he can. (Oh, the irony...)

"By the way, what was that green bean?" Asked sakura, she has studied medics, so naturally a healing bean will catch some interest.

"That is a magical bean that grows on this certain tree, it can keep you full for ten days and can heal you instantly, although since I got extremely powerful, the bean can't completely heal me..." Explained goku.

"The problem now is itachi, the person we were fighting was a fake, so why did they capture the one tail?" Asked naruto.

"They may be trying to use the one tail for another tailed beast" answered the hag, although they dont know it at that time, what timepatrolgoku said about madara, pain, obito may prove extremely important for preparation.

"So we have to get gaara quickly" said kakashi

"Yes" hag replied (I love calling her hag, and she can't go past the fourth wall either! Yay!)

"So what is a jinchuriki?" Asked sakura.

"So as I said before,a tailed beast is a large living form of chakra, jinchuriki, are people who can control the beast" hag replied.

"So naruto is a jinchuriki?" Asked goku. The olg hag nodded.

"OK then I'll find him then!" Goku said cheerfully. He placed his hand on naruto.

"Let me try this new technique" he said, he sent a conscious form of his ki Into naruto to find the beast.

"What are you doing here!?" Asked the nine tails (aka kyuubi, kurama)

"Oh hi! Can you tell me where is the nine tailed beast?" Asked goku, despite the obvious fact that the beast he is looking at is the nine tails

"Idiot! I am the nine tails!" Kurama replied, then he thought of something.

"Hey can you take this seal of this gate?" Kurama asked, noticing that goku had the personality of a child and the naiiveness of a baby, a perfect plan to get out.

"Nah, maybe later, I just came here to see what you look like" answered goku, foiling the nine tail's plan with a simple naiive idiot.

"OK well nice to meet you so bye!" Said goku as his conscious ki went out.

"Phew! Wow! He was gigantic, and he looked pretty cool" said goku, everyone one was looking at him with surprise, I mean, its not everyday that someone comes face to face with the nine tails and still look happy as normal.

"Uh is there something wrong? Goku asked, seeing that their jaws dropped to the floor he figured that something is wrong.

After a few minutes...

With the talk no jutsu (or in this case the scold no jutsu...) Finished pounding gokus ears they soon continued on their way.

Dimensions away...

"We need back up!" Yelled a random troop

"Man down! Man down" Yells from all places were heard, the lord of time was standing in the middle of the battlefield, all projectiles were bouncing of him.

"Hmph, you puny troops think you can beat boss?" Said the lord of time.

"I'll show you all true power..." He charged a simple ki blast and fired it on the galaxy sized moon, within a few moments, a large explosion is seen, wiping away a 10th of the whole size, few troops survived, including all members of raptor and delta squad (because story plot) in just a second it was time patrol who was retreating.

"Time patrol is going to die..." Said the lord of time at the few troops scrambling away.

"Uh oh, this is bad!" Said trunks.

"I'm sorry sir, but we were unable to push away the enemy" replied a delta squad member.

"Its ok, you did your best, however though we are now out of ways to beat the enemy, more troops will just give us casualties and no progress" said trunks

Hang on! Cut cut cut! Why dont we just use goku's omnipotence Instead? *cricket chirp*

"Uh... Sorry then we would have a writers block" said timepatrolgoku

"If we used goku then we will run out of ideas for the war, actually the war will be over with goku so we kept goku from interfering so that more action is in the war"

Thanks for telling the audience how bad we are at making stories... Now everyone knows why we stick to the normal story line...

"Your welcome" said timepatrolgoku

Idiot! That was sarcastic!

"Well unfortunately I'm considered a character so the blame will be put on you" said timepatr... Wait why am I still narrating his speech!?

OK let's go back to the main story with goku...

(P.s. when you see speech without speech marks it means that the narrator (aka me...) Is speaking)

"If a tailed beast is extracted then the person will die" said the old hag

"That means that if the tailed beast is extracted from gaara then he will..."

"Yes that would mean he would die" said the old hag.

"Well if we are going to save lives we have to hurry" said goku. Soon enough they left off to rescue

Hours later...

It was near dawn, team kakashi plus goku and the old hag (found out her name but I'll still call her old hag until the end of the chapter) were resting and sleeping, goku and the team were sleeping soundly while kakashi and the old hag were awake. It was time to move, minutes later they were jumping around (except one person is flying slowly so they don't fall behind)

Naruto suddenly sped up, angry at what they did to gaara.

(Breaking news): so I've just came up with a great idea just as I finished the previous paragraph... Another major timeskip, sorry, but like someothers I'm one of those guys who like action, if you notice I can't go 2 chapters without a time skip to a powerful enemy, so at the end of this chapter we time skip to pain destroying konoha. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"Looks like you just too impatient to wait until something cool" teased timepatrolgoku

Be quiet! I can say the same to you! After all we are one...

"Make the same excuse again and again, you better make pain arc good" said timepatrolgoku.

Duh, obviously I will *goes to the future and read the pain arc I made* never mind...

OK just joking, I'll let you choose if you want the timeskip,say your opinion in the reviews, if no one says anything by Sunday 7th then I'll go with the (despite the fact a reviewer told me not to... A random guest gave me this idea)

"Hey can you now move the scene to us?" Said trunks

"Shh! No breaking the fourth wall" said timepatrolgoku

That would make you a hypocrite as you broke the fourth wall countless times... Fine trunk we will move on to your scene...

At time patrol

"So this is our mission?" Asked a raptor squad member

"Yes this is a joint operation between raptor squad and delta squad, you see these people on the list?" Ask trunks

He handed a hologram showing a list of faces and names, all were enemy soldiers and officers, it was obvious, and assassination mission.

"These are all enemy officers that are just one level below the lord of time, it is crazy... They are literally the body guards of the lord of time" said the member.

"That is why it is a joint operation, succeeding will give us the advantage we lost, you are also my best mens so ten of you should take out these officers"

"Understood, so what is the name of this operation?" He asked. Trunks thought for a bit.

"Why not operation..."

Months later (this is set in the future for the naruto time line so we will come back to here after the major time skip

"Operation down force, let's move... Silently" said (well let's call him raptor squad 1) raptor squad 1

"OK, we are currently 3 kilometers away from target over" said delta squad 1 (wow we sound too soldierish)

"Does your assault rifle have visual on target?" Said raptor squad 1

"Yes zooming in... Reached max zoom level". He replied

" how are the others?"

"They are ready to destroy the body after kill"

"OK firing" a slight click can be heard and the target is down. Quickly the rest of the squads disposed of the body so no one will find it.

"My turn" raptor squad 1 said

"Tracking location for the next target... Found him. Coordinates at 238, 349 69 (haha sixty nine lololol) move in" said delta squad 1.

The rest of the squad moved in to attack the target, took him down no problem. Suddenly the door bursts open, the squad were surrounded by several tens of men.

"Were in trouble here, give us sniper cover..." Whispered raptor squad 2 over the com to raptor squad 1

"OK, delta squad 1 aim at a target, also get prepared to attack more" raptor squad 1 said.

They took a shot, taking down two targets, suddenly the two squads started firing at the confused enemy, seconds later they were all down.

"Did we loose anyone?"

"Negative, no losses"

"Next target(s) are in a small building they seem to have a meeting" said raptor squad 1

"We have visuals on multiple targets outside the building, they are guards protecting the area, you have to sneak in" said delta squad 1.

"OK cloak your self's" said delta squad 2 to the delta and raptor team.

"Let's see: visual cloak, check, thermal cloak,check, radar cloak, check, shadow cloaking, check, OK were ready to move in" said raptor squad 2.

"OK good luck, from here we will be unable to give sniper cover as you are out of our sights" said raptor squad 1 over the com.

The squad snuck in without being detected, however though, their cloak will be deactivated when they star firing, one of then thought of a plan.

"OK everyone, pick a target we will have to take them out together" said raptor squad 3. They all took a target.

"Ready... Set... Fire!"

A round of bullets, hit the target all of the people in the meeting went out.

Then there was an anouncement: all generals are to gather around the man tower in a few minutes,

"Uh oh if they don't appear they will try to find them, and it will be a matter of time before they realize that we killed them" said raptor squad 2

Then delta squad 2 noticed something.

On the meeting table they were giving a visual presentation of being the body guards of the lord of time but most important of all, where the lord of time is.

"Hold on! There is some important info I found" said delta squad 2

We went to the table where the hologram is and shut it of, he then took it and replaced it with another hologram that just says random things about the lord of time.

"OK let's move out..." Said raptor squad 1

Minutes later they met up with raptor squad 1 and delta squad 1, it was a successful mission, not only did they take out a major power of the enemy, but also the location of the lord of time, as there is a battle on the moons, taking down the lord of time will end the war. After a few minutes of travelling they reached home, being greeted by trunks.

"Well done! You gave us a huge stratigical advantage that we needed!" He said

"That's not all" said raptor squad 2, he walked forward and showed trunks the hologram. Trunks is even more impressed. This could be the turning point of the war...

With time patrol at an advantage all they need now is to find a way how to take down the lord of time himself. Trunks suddenly realized the problem.

"We are not strong enough"

Actually trunks there is one more thing that can help you...

Get goku here...

Man, section was taken like if I was a military nerd, It actually reminded me of call of duty and stuff...

Months earlier...

"Let's go kakashi!" Yelled guy (or gai what ever)

The two teams have united, Lee is glad to see naruto and even better to see sakura. The old hag is suspicious that kakashi was speaking bad of her and goku just enjoys the greeting.

"OK kakashi about this barrier..." Started guy

"This is a five barrier seal, to be able to get past there are five " kin". Tokens around the area" said kakashi.

"These tokens have to be detached to be able to open the barrier" kakashi continued.

"Wait shouldn't I just smash right through?" Asked goku.

"No, you've already done enough smashing and also tha..."

"That you will ruin the storyline" interrupted timepatrolgoku

"Uh... Thank you" said kakashi sweat dropping at the constant appearance of my annoying half (should have sent the annoying half to do the narrating and sent me as the character).

"Neji use your byakugan" said kakashi.

Neji nodded

"Byakugan!" His eye veins popped out

"Yikes! I forgot how scary this guy is with his eyes..." Thought goku.

Neji started to read out the positions, suddenly I realised something (am I really narrating myself...?)

" I wonder why they don't just put the five tokens inside the barrier?" Said timepatrolgoku.

"What ever, we are just lucky they are easier to get than the most common place they would have put it" said naruto.

"We will use radio to keep each other in contact, as my team is faster so let us go, the channel is 174" said guy

"OK then it up to y..."

"Team guy! Go with the full power of yooooooouuuth! Scatter!" Screamed guy, suddenly all of them vanished..

"Wow that lee guy is a lot faster than two years ago..." Said goku.

"You defeated him in the exams so he must have pushed beyond hard to try and catch up" said kakashi.

Team guy in signal in that they were ready, kakashi was about to tear off the fifth token, goku volunteered to be breaking the rock instead of sakura because he is itching for action (average saiyans y'know) all of the teams pulled of the paper, goku shot a ki blast, in moments the rock was down. They all rushed in.

Sasori and deidara were waiting for them, behind them is their goal; gaara. Naruto's scars suddenly widen.

"I'll smash you to pieces!" He threatened.

"Yep, this is the jinchuriki itachi was talking about" said deidara

Naruto then turned his attention to gaara.

"Gaara! What are you doing there!? Stand up!" He yelled.

Gaara did not react.

"Gaara! Are you listening to me!?" Naruto yelled angryly.

"Naruto you know what has happened" said kakashi.

"He is well dead". Said deidara

Naruto's rage has reached its peak, his face is showing only bloodlust.

" give him back..."

No one responded

"GIVE HIM BACK!" He charged forward, however kakashi intercepted blocking naruto from his target.

"Stop naruto, don't rush in too quickly, you will only get yourself killed" kakashi warned.

"Let me handle this then" said goku stepping up.

"No let me avenge my friend!..." Answered naruto.

"Is this some kind of running gag where goku doesn't fight the villains of the naruto world?" Asked timepatrolgoku.

Yes, if we just let him loose the entire naruto series will loose all of its major villans in less than a minute.

"It seems like one jinchuriki wants to take this one back" says sasori

"Master this might make you angry but... Let me handle this one" said deidara.

"Deidara, it is one man for each jinchuriki don't push it" said sasori

"But if an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration... Then their work will become duller and it is said the time tails jinchuriki is considerably strong" said deidara.

"What!? You all your explosions art!? Art is a beauty that last in the future, a work that has long term effects" argued sasori.

"They require the same skilled craftsmen, I respect your opinion, but art is multiple moments of explosions"

Multiple moments of explosions...

Multiple moments of explosions...

Days ago...

"Hm..."

Trunks is thinking of a new strategy, since that day time patrol lost to the lord of time he is trying to find a way how to repel back more effectively.

So he was bored and started imagining cartoons (because that's what I do when I'm bored)

He though about explosions and bombs etc.

Suddenly he jumped out of his seat.

"That it! Multiple explosions in a single event! If we can take down all the main powers in time patrol at once, we can gain our lost advantage" he thought.

"Call raptor and delta squad in" trunks said, thanks to an automatic computer (because in the future is so clichéd and over used) the two squads were brought in quickly, he started explaining the mission and idea. Soon after he had a problem.

"So what should the operation be called?" Asked a member.

"Why not operation..." He stopped and realized he didn't think of a name.

"Oh no! I didn't have time to think of a cool name!" He said.

"OK how about operation desert storm?" Suggested a squad member.

"No, that is already taken" trunks replied.

"How about operation midnight climax?" Suggested another squad member

"That is out of the age rating the creator put on the story" replied trunks.

"How about operation counter strike?" Suggested another squad member.

"We don't like to name stuff after games and if we do wouldn't it be too obvious that we are plotting revenge?" Said trunks they all agreed.

"How about operation down force?" Suggested a squad member who was at the back of the group.

"Hmmm, that would work! We are taking " down" the enemy so it is relevant, and it won't be too obvious either!" And so operation down force is being prepared, however, just as trunks solved a problem, a old problem came back: how to contact goku.

A few days later...

Its been a while, trunks is still struggling to contact goku, his destination is hard to find and it would take weeks and even months for even the best computer to find him. However, this is all gonna change...

Back at bulmas house

So today, we are moving back to bulmas ho...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INCLUDE ME IN OTHER CHAPTERS!?"

I'm sorry you didnt appear since chapter 1 and have your name mentioned only in chapter 3, but I was a bit busy and I forgot you were even part of the story, but now you are back and with an important job.

A time portal appeared in from of the capsule corp house and a figure came out.

"Oh WOW! Look at my son!"

"What are you doing here?" Asked bulma being reunited with her son.

"Um... It business problems. Uh look, when goku teleported do you have the coordinates for the universe he went into?" Trunks asked, smart move, he can now find the destination from another source.

"It will be tricky but sure"

She went into the lab and onto the control panel that is linked to the teleporter.

"Let's see... Universe 123, coordinates 2345, 4567, 89, im guessing you need to meet him for something urgent?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, there is a war going on, and I've lost contact with goku" replied trunks.

"OK, I see, let's hope you are not going to be hurt, by the way, the teleporters coordinates will sent you to the exact place where goku first landed" said bulma.

"OK let me copy down the coordinates"

He typed it up onto a computer, said goodbye and left.

Back at time patrol

"So you got the location?" Asked a squad member.

"Yes, now that we found him, let's go!". He said

Walking up to the teleporter, trunks punched in the codes and a fancy hologram of the universe with the destination as a red dot popping up.

" OK good luck! Be sure to get goku back" said a squad member

Trunks nodded back, he walked to the panel and started the machine, he sighed, hoping that bulma didn't make a mistake, and walked in...

That's the end of this chapter, as an extra, some people are confused about the character so I am going to explain it below

Goku: this goku has the exact personality, but his power is off the limits, he has omnipotence in a form called "zenkai for or mode"

Trunks: this trunks is a bit more serious that the trunks we know, he is mostly normal but when on duty he acts like some sort of commander (you know using "negative" instead of no and so on) he is also more strategically smarter and in terms of intelligence. Making him as smart as goku when in combat

Raptor squad and delta squad: a squad made up of 5 people each, they are highly trained soldiers and the best of the best, they have the potential to defeat an army for each one of them, so they are used in the most dangerous missions.

The lord of time: a high ranked being that watch over time itself, there is only one at at time and is higher than the gods of destructions, they are on par in ranking power as the supreme commander of time patrol (getting fancy names here) his personallity is somewhat changing depending on the situation but most of the time he is mostly sarcastic type, the current lord of time was corrupted by power also adding evil to his personality.

Here are some other facts (there was a chapter where I explained explain everything, but I just added new ideas:

Time patrol HQ: a white sphere in the mutiverse, it has two moon surrounding it and it is universe sized to fit its occupants, on the base it is dotted with windows, emmiting small blue lights, the main command area is at the top right area and has a larger triangular circular window, there are also two pillar like objects about 1 tenth of the entire base (they are gigantic cannons)

Moons: these moons are Galaxy sized each, but have controlled gravity, there are multiple bases there each like a city today, there they battle, test and live

A ordinary time patrol arsenal

Here we have the arsenal for a average time patrol soldier.

Armour: these are white plated armour, 100% covering all parts of the body, there is no weak points (not even at the joints) the main armour is separated into two parts: the shell and the mesh, the shell gives most of the shape in the amour, it resemble a clone troopers armour but more smooth and more packed together, the mesh is made of something I would like to call: exo mesh, they are similar to chain mail but with modern tech they give off strength like a exo suit,

Weapons:

Laser: their laser projecters are at the palm of the hand (like iron man) they can burn through virtually anything

homing rockets: at the wrist of the armour there is a slotnfor homing rockets, they can be fired and once leave at least a meter of the user, they can move in a 360 degree direction

The assault rifle: this is a bullet gun, although seems out dated due to it still using bullets, it uses anti gravity to propelled the bullet, it has holographic sights, grenade launchers, shot gun, taser, particle beam selection at the barrel of the weapon. It is deadly acurrate as the bullet within several hundreds of thousands of km, will not be inaccurate even a milimetre.

Thank you for reading stuff that is totally not important to the story, but that's is a small giude for the story, for a moment I just let my imagination run wild and think of ideas for this bit, the new naruto movie is also comming out tomorrow (at australian time) and I'm excited to see the plot and everything. So also put if you want a large timeskip next chapter or not in the reviews remember this is over by Sunday!

Good day/night


End file.
